Silver X
by Hexwitch
Summary: Bella is mutant from 1872, changed onto an immortal by stryker.in the year 1908 she meets edward.he dies or so she thinks.What happens when she sees him years later as a vampire.First fanfic.Better sum inside.NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Silver X

This is my first ever fan fiction. Flamers welcome, I like to make my stories better. Longer Summary below, if you don't care to read it go to next chapter. Oh and I SUCK at summaries.

Bella is a very powerful mutant and was born in came and manipulated into thinking that she needed to be more powerful to kill the man who killed her parents. When Bella found out that was not the real reason she ran, she was an immortal. In 1908 Bella moved to Chicago, where she met Elizabeth Masen who was looking for her son. Bella found him by the swings and from then on they formed a brother sister relationship. Because Bella did not age she got her old friend Carlisle to protect him. Edward died from the influenza or at least that is what Bella thinks. What happens when Carlisle comes asking for help and she sees an older vampire Edward?

Chapter 1:Meeting

I picked up my dress as I ran home, the rain drenching me making it practically impossible to move with this thing on. I don't understand why ladies need to wear dresses that you can't even breathe in, what's the point really. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella, but my mother never uses that name in front of anyone thinking it as improper. I am 17 years old and of marrying age, so my mother is trying to find me a rich suitor to marry. The one she has picked out now is VERY rich, but he is almost my fathers age. Disgusting. I have brown hair that goes to the middle of my back, a slender body, and dull brown eyes.

A scream broke me out of my trance, the house was large having 3 stories and a huge back yard where I go to escape my mothers orders. I try to run but with being a klutz and this long dress it makes it impossible. I wipe off the mud and hurry to the house. when I enter I hear banging of pots and pans, then the most dreadful sound I could ever hear. A gun shot. I quietly go to the kitchen to see what has happened and have to bite my lip to keep from sobbing. My father lay dead on the floor with my mother crouching low in the corner tears streaming down her eyes. The man with the gun positions it to my mothers heart. I find my voice.

"No!" I scream and tackled the man. I know it is not very ladylike but you would do the same. We are rolling on the floor, I kick the gun out of his hand and it slides across the floor. his face is covered with a cloth so I can not see him clearly. He kicks me in the stomach making me lose all the air in my lungs. The man grabs the gun and shoots my mom in the stomach, she is still alive but won't make. Tears streaming down my face and anger boiling up in me I feel three sharp pricks on either side of my hands. Bone claws were coming out, I didn't care that that wasn't normal and stabbed the man with my claws.

He fall limp on the floor. Horror seeps in as I look at what I had done. I killed a man. I'm a monster. but he still moves and is crawling away I couldn't care at that moment.

"Bella come here" a raspy voice said. It was my mother, she only had a few minutes left to live and nothing would make her better and keep on living. Tears pooled my eyes as I go over to her.

"What's happening to me?" I know it was selfish to ask, but I could not go on thinking what I am. A monster? A freak?

"Listen" she breathed "even though I raised you and loved you, you are not my daughter. You were left on our doorstep when you were just a baby, the people, your parents said you weren't human. But a mutant. We found it difficult to believe until the man sprouted three claws out on each of his hands. We promised to love and protect you. they didn't want you to live a life of secrecy, of hiding who you are. Now you must do me a favor, my dieing wish. Run from here, to a new town, new name, new life. Please dear and keep on living, don't let anyone judge you by what you are."

"Alright, I'll go. but even though you are not my real mother I still love you like one" She smiled a weak smile before her eyes grew distant. She was dead. I closed her eyes grabbed some money, food and changed into a shirt and slacks that were way to big.

Rushing out of the door to my new life, was the hardest thing ever. I wanted to sit and cry or have my mom shake me awake saying it was a bad dream, but that would not happen. Memories of what happened finally paralyzed me and I sunk to the floor crying.

After a few minutes or it could have been hours, I heard a branch snap. I looked up and met the eyes of a man, he was weary and cautious as he took a step forward.

"Are you alright?" The man asked

"My parents just got murdered, I found out I'm a mutant have claws, so no I'm not alright"

"Sounds like a tough day, but you are not alone child, I know many things about mutants, I could make you stronger so you could get back at the man for killing your parents" That sparked my interest.

"Who are you?"

"My names Stryker"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Changing

" Stryker? That is an odd name" I said

"It's not my real name, but one I usually go by"

"What is your real name then?"

"That's for me to know and for you to not. What's your name child?"

"It's Isabella Marie Swan, I prefer Bella. So what you said before, you can help me get the man that killed my parents? Could you really do that?"

Of course dear, but the question is are you willing, it will most likely be painful and there is no going back"

"What have I got to lose?" I stood up " Lead the way" He smiled so big I thought his face was going to break in half.

"Great, right this way"

After a few hours of walking we came to a big building, with high walls of cement. It didn't look very inviting, but I went anyway. He led me down a series of halls before we came to a room that looked like it should be in the 21st century. I came up to a screen where there were little key with letters and something that looked like a mouse. On a sign next to it , it said computer. Before I could find out anymore of the odd contraption Stryker pulled me to something that looked like a bathtub with clear sides. He grabbed a black tight shirt that had no sleeves and black pants that stopped at mid thigh. It was very improper of a lady to wear such things to a man she just met.

"You were that so that it is easier to make you stronger, faster, smarter, and all around better" Stryker said seeing my confused look. I nodded and went to a spare room and put on the clothes. When I was done I came out and stood by Stryker. He wanted me to get in the weird tub.

I carefully got in and sat down the water was surprisingly cool. Stryker handed me this weird thing that goes over your mouth. He said it would let me breathe under water. He was right it did help me breathe under water. Stryker gave a thumbs up and I nodded my head ready for whatever was to come. He pressed a button and all of a sudden needles came out and were by each of my veins. My heart sped up and they knew because they hooked this weird thing on my chest to another computer thing that monitors heart rate. The needles entered my body and I screamed there was so much pain throughout every inch of my body. My tears blending with the water, I thrashed around but that only made it worse.

"She can take the extra dose, she's strong enough" Stryker said in the distance. As the pain seemed to end a bottle of clear liquid was placed in a large tube and gave equal amounts to the needles. Just as soon as the pain ended it started again, this time there was more fire. I screamed begging to die, but it wouldn't stop. My heart sped up and then finally the heart monitor just had a long continuous Beep. I could still hear things. Like Stryker banging the table saying I should have made it. the heart monitor gave a Beep. And all the doctors snapped there heads to look. After a few seconds another beep then another, till my heart was at a normal pace.

Stryker had a smile on, not a comforting one either. I wished I knew what he was thinking when a thought entered my mind. It was Stryker's voice.

Yes she made it. She will be the perfect killing machine. The perfect weapon. To think she was so easy to manipulate.

Rage boiled in side me as I sprang up out of the water my claws came out except this time they were not bone, but a strange metal. Things started lifting up the floor, before I knew it I had Stryker's throat in my hand.

"What did you do to me?"

"I made you the perfect weapon. Your bones are covered with Admantium, and I gave you extra powers. So now you have claws that can cut through anything, are telepathic, and telekinetic"

"That's all I am to you, a science project!" I threw to the ground and I heard a snap. I walked towards him in a predator like way. Now he cowered beneath me" You aren't event worth it" I jumper down and used my claws to go through the wall. Wow they can cut through anything and I ran.

I was full filling my mothers wish starting over new name, new town, new life. No matter what I was.


	3. Chapter 3

Silver X Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Moving

It has been 36 years since I last saw Stryker. I still hated him to this very day for making me what I am, but I guess I did agree to it, but he still used my powers or abilities to make me a mutant. It turns out that admantium doesn't grow, so I still look 17 years old. wow forever frozen at 17 every women's dream, but it's not mine, I wanted to grow old, fall in love, maybe have children. I'm the only Swan left.

Also I'm not the only freak out there, one day when I was running(I can run as fast as a bullet!) I met a man named Carlisle. He was a vampire, I didn't believe they would exist, but then again so do I. Vampires are incredibly gorgeous unlike me, graceful(well at least I'm not a klutz anymore. that's what years of practice does to you) and super fast and strong. he also said they had blood red eyes, but his were gold. Carlisle drinks off the blood of animals instead of humans. I traveled with him a few years before deciding to go on my own. Thank god he understood, I hated leaving him because he was so lonely before. I promised to see him again soon and was on my way.

Now I'm here in Chicago, Illinois. It was a small town and very peaceful. I got a one-story house with a small backyard. I never was big on luxurious things, that's just what my parents wanted to give me, well the people who raised me. I still miss Charlie and Renee, they were so sweet and loving, they didn't deserve to die. I never found the man who killed my parents nor know why he did it. Anyways getting out of my internal rambling I set out to go to the market. even though I didn't age I still needed to eat.

Walking down the street the men's thoughts were lustful, the women's with envy, and the grandmothers confused as to why a young girl was walking without her parents or a man. I used being telepathic to read others mind at will and can stop reading their minds when I choose. the claws were easier to control since I don't hang out around the human population, they can't anger me to where my claws come out, I have great control over that too. Telekinesis is the hardest to control, yes if I don't get mad things won't start flying everywhere, but if I get furious I can start separating things molecule by molecule. I accidentally killed a man when he was hurting someone. He mad me so angry and then he just started to disappear blowing away like dust. I was so disgusted with myself that I ran. That's when I met Carlisle. He is so kind and assured me that it was just an accident. I should of stayed with him he was like a father to me.

At the market I picked up lots of fruit, vegetables, some meat, bread, and some delicious chocolate. when I went to pay, the man was frozen gaping at me. So ungentlemanly. I paid for my things and put them in a straw basket I acquired a few years ago. While walking home I listened to the thoughts of families how happy they were. Tears welled up in my eyes and I blinked furiously to push them back down, it would look odd if I just started crying in the middle of a street.

Where is he! A voice thought. I quickly scanned the streets looking for the owner of these thoughts. I saw a lady with a worried look on her face quickly scanning the crowds looking for someone. I quickly walked over to her. She was beautiful, she had brown hair and piercing emerald eyes.

I tapped on her shoulder "Excuse me, are you alright. You look worried"

My that girl is beautiful and such manners. I wonder where this childs parents are she thought.

" Ugh no, my son he ran off and I can't seem to find him"

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Oh would you, it would make it so much easier. He is six years old has bronze unruly hair and emerald eyes" She said. Where is he. He said he wanted to go to the park but I said no, he would never disobey me she thought again.

"it's no problem I'll go this way you go that way. By the way what's your name?"

"Elizabeth Masen. What about you dear?"

"Isabella Swan and don't worry we'll find your son."

So with that I headed to the park. This being my first day here I had no clue where the park was, so I scanned people's heads until I was standing in front of a big field. There was a huge tree probably 100 years old and there was a little boy with bronze hair sitting by it. Well I guess that's Elizabeth's son, I better go get him. I walk up to him and step on a twig to make my presence known. The little boys head snapped up and he had beautiful emerald eyes that were filled to the brim with tears. He looked so scared, better not frighten him.

"Hi" I say in a claming voice " Are you alright?"

"Mommy says not to talk to strangers" his voice trembled from keeping tears at bay. I crouched down to his height and put down the basket of food. He looked more frightened than before. I chuckle. Humans are so easy to scare.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you. You mother Elizabeth is looking for you, I said I would help. No child should be left alone" He smiles, some teethare missing in the front.

"What's your name" He asks. He is so adorable

"Bella and what is yours?"

"Edward" And he shook my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Observations

And he shook my hand, he was so little. I'm guessing he is 7 or 8 by his physical form but could definitely have the intelligence of an eleven year old if he wanted to.

"Now Edward, why are you out here in the park when your mother told you not to" I replied again in the same calming voice.

"Well momma said that we just had to go by food and I haven't been to the park in forever, so when she wasn't looking I ran and since I'm so short I weaved through people so she could not see me. But when I ended up here some kids picked on me saying I look like a freak, I ran over here but mommy wasn't here and I got so upset. Then you showed up" He said. his eyes were filling with more tears when he went along with the story, but immediately calmed when he said I showed up. To think those kids called him a freak. If he wanted to know what a freak was I should tell him what I am. But then I would have to move again and I did not want to go through that.

" You are not a freak in fact your unique. I have never seen someone with that shade of hair." I replied while brushing so loose strands out of his face" And never had I met someone who had emerald eyes. Those boys picked on you because they know when you guys grow up you are gonna have all the girls after you" He blushed at that statement.

"Really?" he asked shyly

"I wouldn't tell you it if it wasn't true. I promise to never lie to you okay. Now lets go find your mom before she has a heart attack." I stood up and offered my hand. He wiped away the rest of his tears smiled and took my hand. I picked up the basket and we were on our way to find his mom. People were bustling around trying to get home. Yep finding his mom is like finding a needle in a hay stack.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Time Skip by like 30 minutes

Edward and I were still walking around in hopes of finding his mother. It was basically a lost cause now. Looking down at Edward I saw his eyes scan over everyone in hopes of finding someone with light brown hair and a tan colored dress. As he was distracted I looked into peoples thoughts trying to find her. One mans thought were focused on a beautiful woman in a tan dress just pass by him. Looking for the man I saw him staring lustfully at Elizabeth who was also frantically searching through the crowds. finally, found her.

"How did you do that?" Edward questioned, also spotting his mother. We were walking towards her avoiding people with each step. Who knew the city was so crowded?

"Do what?" I asked playing innocent

"Well I was about to ask if you saw her when your eyes were looking across everyone your frown becoming more noticeable. Then you smiled and snapped your head towards that man and looked behind him and saw my mom" He was to observant for his own good, I'll have to be more careful around him. Whoa STOP! Be more careful who says you will ever see him again my thoughts rambled. I shut them up and looked at him. His eyes burning with curiosity.

"Well" I paused I hated to lie to him but I needed to." My dad always said I was good at reading people" He looked confused and we just narrowly missed a guy running home to his wife and his newborn child " that man who just ran by us, why do you think he was in such a hurry?" Maybe this would help.

"I don't know, he had to pee?" He said it as more of a question. We were nearing Elizabeth now.

" No, if you looked carefully, you would have saw the ring on his finger indicating that he is married. you can always catch the glint of a golden ring in the sun. Secondly he had dark circles under his eyes indicating that he hasn't gotten much sleep. since he is married, the sleep deprivation must be from a new born child. He was rushing home to his family" I explained

" So your just super observant" He inquired

I giggle" Something like that" We reached Elizabeth, but she starts heading off into a different direction. Most likely another place Edward would go. "Elizabeth!" I call out. she snaps her eyes towards me and her eyes widen with relief as she sees her son. She runs over and scoops him up in a hug. She whispers something in his ear. she stands back up her eyes glistening in the last rays of sun light.

" Where was he?" I snuck a quick look at Edward, he looked frightened, knowing that if she knew he was at the park he'd be in serious trouble. He looks down waiting for the punishment.

" He was at the park" I say

"What Edward I told you we were not going there today how could-" I cut her off.

" Let me finish. He got separated from you and was pushed through the crowds. Because he is short he couldn't see you over the others. He went to the park hoping you would find him there." Elizabeth's eyes shot towards me and filled with understanding. Edwards with disbelief and gratitude for what I have just done. I give him a small smile.

" Oh thank you, so much. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions" Elizabeth replies. Edward tugs on her dress to get attention. " what is it sweetie?" She asked in a sweet caring voice Renee always used with me.

" You said you needed someone to watch over me tomorrow while you and daddy go out. Can Bella baby-sit me?" And put on an irresistible pout, that would get him anything. Elizabeth looked crushed.

" I don't think Bella would-" I cut her off again.

" No it's fine I can watch over him. It would be no trouble at all" they both smile widely at me. Elizabeth hugs me and whispers a thanks in my ear.

" Could you come over at 5o'clock?" She asks

"O course. where is your house so I know where to go and don't have to knock on every door" She turns around and points to a narrow 2-story house with dull blue paint.

" Right over there. And thank you so much. See you tomorrow" she replied dragging Edward off with her. He turns around and gave me a small wave, which I return.

I always keep my promises but little did I know the most important one I kept, I was going to have to break. I turned around and headed home loving the time of day. It was finally Twilight.


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to thank all of you guys who reviewed and added me to your story alert. the only time I'm able to write these chapters is at night. So now here is Chapter 5**

Chapter 5:Chocolate Friends

As the sun was slowly dipping into the sky, it was time for me to leave to go to the Masen's house. When I got home I questioned myself if I was mad or just plain stupid. It was very dangerous hanging around these people at any moment they could find out what I am and tie me to a cross and burn me. Not that that would do much since I heal very fast. Great I'm talking to myself. Maybe I should commit myself into an insane asylum. I rolled my eyes and put my hair into a bun and smoothed out the wrinkles of my peach dress. I grabbed a present for little Edward and was on my way.

Walking down the streets the thoughts were very similar as to yesterday's. I don't know why people judge them before they get to know them. Of course they couldn't get to know me, so go back home and tell Elizabeth your sick and never see them again.

Ugh the voice in my head was back always trying to find ways to get out of this. No, I was going to watch over Edward and actually get to know someone in this town instead of being an outcast. way out of my comfort zone but I'll deal with it.

A few minutes later I was walking up the steps of the dull blue house that had a once nice white doorway that was now almost gray. I knocked lightly on the door three times and waited patiently for someone to open it.

Leave Now! the voice inside me shouted. Well I already wrung the doorbell I couldn't just run away. Although that would make for a great prank. Hmm I'll call it knock- knock run. No that's too stupid. Before I could think of any more ridiculous names the door was opened with a man that looked like an older version of Edward. His bronze hair was kept in order and he had green eyes, but they did not sparkle the way Edward's did. He had a stubble and was trying to tie his tie. his eyes clouded with confusion as to why I was here. I stook my hand out to shake.

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan. I met your wife Elizabeth the other day. She wanted me to watch Edward while you two were gone" I said in an innocent voice. Adults eat this stuff up. The man smiled.

" Ah yes Isabella, come on in" he gestured in towards the foyer.

" Thank you" and I stepped in. Just by walking in you were enveloped by the warm sense of comfort. There was a hallway leading towards the kitchen, a long stairway to the second floor and an open archway that leads to the family room. Elizabeth came down stairs smiling brightly at me. She finishes tying up her husbands tie.

" Sometime you are just so helpless Edward" she said and turned to me. Wait Edward? Isn't that her son's name.

" Isabella this is my husband Edward" Okay now there is two Edwards. Well at least it is easier to remember the names.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Masen" I smiled gently at him and took a quick peek in his thought to see what he thought about me.

Such a nice girl. Her parents raised her so well. I wonder what her parents are like? No one around town says they have seen two new adults just her.

" It's nice to meet you to Isabella, you are so generous doing this for us. Maybe we can meet up with your parents later on. I would, I mean we would love to meet them" Edward Sr. replied. Oh man parents, quick think of something.

" Um actually it's just parent. My mother died of an illness and my father is out most of the time on buisness" Nice save

" Oh dear, I'm so sorry. No more talk on the subject, Edward is upstairs the second door on the left. we will be back at 10o'clock. Are you sure you want to do this?" Elizabeth questioned

"Of course now you and Edward go have fun, I'll be perfectly fine" Not to mention I could kick any burgulars ass if he came.

"Alright goodbye and good luck" Then they left and closed the door. I turned around and started heading up the stairs the gift still in hand. I got to the second door on the right and knocked quietly opening the door. There Edward, well Edward Jr. was sitting on the bench for a piano looking frustrated.

"Having trouble?" Edwards head snapped towards me and he smiled as wide as he could. He jumped off the bench and hugged me. But he only reached up to my waist.

"It's not my fault the piano isn't cooperating" He whined, so cute.

"would you like me to help?" He nodded his head quickly tugging on my hand. He hopped back on the bench and moved over for me to sit. I put the gift on the piano and went into teacher mode. I played a little when I was mortal and played a little now, but I knew enough to teach him.

" Okay play a C scale" I instructed. He played all the notes correctly. I had him play a few more scales. He did them all perfectly. I picked up the sheet of music on the piano. It was a pretty simple piece. My fingers ghosted over the keys and started to play.

" Wow that was amazing" Edward said in awe.

"Thank you. Now you try" He played the piece he didn't get any of the notes wrong he just played them so choppy. He didn't let it flow but was separating it into different sections.

"there is your problem. You are playing it to choppy. try to make it flow and if you miss a note keep going. Keep the flow" After a few more tries he finally got it. He hit the last key and hugged me thanking me for teaching him.

" Your very welcome. here i got you something." i said handing him the gift. He looked confused and started tearing off the paper. He looked up at me one eyebrow raised and picked up the gift.

" Chocolate" he asks

" Yes see my mother always used to tell me that a great way to start a friendship is through chocolate. It helps mend the heart and helps form bonds" I explained.

"Thank you. We are now uh uh.......... what are we" he mumbled" Oh we are now chocolate friends in honor of this chocolate." Okay that was an interesting statement, now he truly acted his age.

"Hey Edward can I call you Eddie so I won't get you and your dads name messed up?" He nodded his head smiling again.

For the rest of the night I taught him how to play the piano some more, cooked him dinner, read him a story, and tucked him in bed. At exactly 10 Edward and Elizabeth came in. I told him he was no trouble at all and was sleeping peacefully. Because of the dark night I had Edward Sr. walk me home. I thanked him and watched as the night swallowed him up. I walked through the door and got ready for bed. Once I got under the covers a voice loud and clear rang out in my head. it said:

What have you done. In a pitiful voice and I fell asleep.

**My longest chapter so far. don't worry something exciting is going to happen next chapter. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I have been forgetting to do this the last couple of chapter, but I DO NOT OWN Twilight. *Sobs* Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 6: Over the years only to say Goodbye

**3 years later**

It was now 1911, I had stayed in Chicago for 3 long years and was loving every minute. After I made a good relationship with the Masen's I tried forming friendships with people that were my own age. Or at least looked like it. But the boys just wanted to do me and the girls were jealous of me getting all the attention. It was just a lost cause.

Anyways the Masen's had become my second family. Elizabeth and Edward Sr. loving parents and Eddie as my little brother. I did not know why but Eddie was more family than his parents. It was probably because I spent more time with him. I looked outside and the sun was slowly starting to descend and I needed to go to the Masen's to watch over Eddie again. It was becoming a routine every Friday I would watch Eddie while his parent went out. I kept to my promise never lying to him, that first time was the truth, I would have caught that about the man anyways. I taught Eddie how to read people to, he was getting quite good at it. He also picked up some of my traits, like when I was irritated I would pinch the bridge of my nose( which rarely happens) or when I was nervous run a hand threw my hair. We really were like family. Chicago is my home. Or at least it was until I caught one of the thoughts from a lady near by.

_My that girls is still so young. It looked like she hasn't aged a bit. Odd to basically living in an empty house. Why couldn't I age gracefully like her? I have to get her to tell me her secret._

My smile quickly dropped, my stay here could not last much longer. No matter how much it hurt I had to leave. I pushed back tears that were threatening to overflow and picked up my pace to the Masen house.

Once I got there I opened the door. They didn't even bother locking it at this time knowing it was me. Elizabeth came down stairs in a light lavender dress. her smile dropped when she saw my expression.

"Isabella why do you look so sad?" No matter how many times I told them to call me Bella they just wouldn't.

" I have to move. My father found a better job with business closer to home" I said tears coming back. She pulled me into a hug rubbing my back.

"Oh dear. We are going to miss you so much. God how is little Edward going to take this. He is so attached to you" She said her voice starting to break.

"Hey what's going on?" I looked up, it was Eddie, confused by out stance. I pulled out of her embrace and gave her a look that said 'lets tell him later' She nodded her head.

" Nothing, now Edward you be good for Isabella okay" she replied in a sweet motherly voice then screamed" Ed it's time to go!" Edward Sr. came bounding down the stairs kissed me on the forehead and was out the door.

"So what do you wan to do Eddie?"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Friday of next week

I wrote books on the side of the box, I had just finished packing. I found a nice house in Wisconsin. I was leaving tomorrow night, and I still hadn't told Eddie, I didn't want to upset him, but tonight I had to meet someone. I guess an old friend, so I told Elizabeth I had to finish packing. It still pained me to move away from them. My family. Tears streamed down my face. It was midnight by how high the moon was risen. I jumped out the window incase anyone was up this late and ran out into the forest. A few minutes later I reached a small clearing where someone was already standing in. His blonde hair shone in the moonlight. I stepped out.

"Hello Carlisle" And he turned

**sorry my next Chapter won't be until next week. Sorry just joking this still has a ways to go.**

He turned around and smiled. his teeth were unnaturally white but in a beautiful sort of way. His skin was paler than mine and he had deep butterscotch eyes.

" Hello Bella" yeah he actually calls me by that, so refreshing" What have you been up to these past three years?"

" Well I moved here met this really nice family that are now like a second family to me, but now I have to move because people have noticed I haven't aged and I need your help" I said in one deep breath. I didn't dare look at his face only to see rage as I only contacted him for my own needs.

" Look I'm sorry I'm asking you this but you are the only person I can turn to." My voice started cracking at the end.

" Shh, it's alright" he pulled me into a comforting hug "what do you need I don't mind helping" See this is why I like him, he is so NICE. I hugged him back as hard as I could. And when you got my bones and strength then that is pretty hard.

" Thank you so much. And since you are doing me these favors I promise that............. I will help you with anything in return, like I don't know fighting a war with you. whatever you need" He chuckled.

" Alright so what is this favor?"

" Well could you watch over Eddie for me. To make sure he is alright. To protect him" I looked back down embarrassed at what I just asked.

" You want me to protect a human" He said each word slowly.

"Yes please Carlisle. He is like my own family" I begged to him. I know it was pathetic, but I had to try.

" Alright" what did he just say? " I'll watch over Eddie if that is what makes you happy" I beamed at him.

" Thank you so much Carlisle" I hugged him tightly again.

" No problem. Now go get some sleep I'll see you off tomorrow" he kissed my forehead and ran to what I presume where he was staying. I sighed and went back home and jumped through the window. I changed into my night gown and was asleep before my head hit the pillow

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Saturday 1o'clock

The carriage pulled up to my house as I put my one suitcase in its trunks. Everything else was getting shipped. I told him to wait and rushed off to the Masen's. It was going to be a short goodbye I hated to make the pain drag out. I reached the door and knocked. Elizabeth opened the door and clung on to me as if I was a life line. she sobbed quietly. she knew I was moving today and as she brushed herself off trying to look fine she said Edward was in his music room. Her eyes were turning red. I said a quiet thank you as I went upstairs.

Eddie was playing the song I first taught him how to play correctly. that just made the pain worse. I took a calming breath and went inside. He stopped playing and hugged me.

"What's wrong?" I taught him so well. He was as close to reading a persons mind without mentally doing it. I bent down to his height.

"Well I'm moving. today actually. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to see you upset" After finishing it his eyes pooled with tears.

" Why are you moving" When he said those words a lump filled up my throat. I swallowed it. I was going to have to lie to him. I pushed tears back.

" My father got a new job and I am of marrying age so he wants me to find a man there" Eddie's tears were now flowing down his cheeks.

" Live here! Stay here! Marry me so you don't have to go" he shouted out through the sobs. I let out a humorless chuckle. I brushed some of his hair away.

" Edward you are to young to be married and nothing can be done I have to leave' I paused and pulled something out of my pocket. It was a metal swan tied together by brown ropes so it wouldn't look ridiculous when he wore it. It he wore it" Here" I said handing it to him" so you will always remember me" He pulled me into one last hug. Edward Sr. came upstairs and told me I had to go to my carriage. I gave Eddie a quick kiss on the cheek and headed downstairs. Each step breaking my heart more as I could hear his sobs upstairs. I go outside and see a man with clothing on covering every inch of his skin. He looks up. Carlisle. He hugs me when he sees my heartbroken face.

" I'll protect him. But I'm keeping you to that promise" He whispers. I let out a short laugh. Whisper thank you back and get in the carriage.

This is why I'm an outcast I thought as we rode away. Now I'm starting over my life again and promised to never get attached again it's just to painful. With tears still streaming down my face I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long, I have so much work to do. This chapter is all about through the years of Edward and Bella growing up. Hope you like it. First time in Edward's point of view**

**Chapter 7: The years to come and the years go by**

**EPOV:**

"Here' she said handing me a bracelet that had a metal swan and brown rope looking things tied to it so it wouldn't look weird when I wear. " So you will always remember me" My dad came in saying that her carriage was here. She had to go. She kissed my cheek swiftly and went down the stairs. I couldn't help but sob as my sister left, my father tried to comfort me but couldn't.

All of a sudden I stop and rush to the window she is talking to a man with dark clothing gives him a hug and gets on the carriage. Bella would want me to be strong and not cry. Father had already left, to go downstairs to watch the carriage go away. I rushed to my room. Memories fade so I would keep this one intact. I wrote how I first met Isabella and how great of a sister she was. Every detail, I was very smart for my age. I put on the swan crest and wrote my final sentence.

_From this day forth I shall HATE anyone who dares to call me by EDDIE, that is the name she gave for me and me only!_

I tucked it in one of my droors and closed it to never forget.

" I will always remember you Bella" I whispered.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I look down at the piece of paper that I wrote seven years ago. I was now 17, I never kept my hair tamed anymore and I still wore the Swan crest on my wrist. No other girls had really caught my interest. Isabella was right when she said I would have all the girls after me, but only for my looks. I was going to the war soon to fight for my country. I really did nothing else. I was set to leave last weekend but my father got ill with the Spanish Influenza, my mother wasn't getting any better and soon enough I would be just as bad as them. I wish Isabella were her, she would know what to do.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's now two months later and I'm dieing. My father died a couple weeks before and my mother was right behind me. everyone was dieing left and right. It was horrible. Coughs racked through my body as I came impossibly warmer.

My doctor was Carlisle Cullen. He was the best there was and he took care of my family ever since we were admitted into the hospital. I'm surprised he doesn't have a family.

Speak of the devil, he just rushed in. More coughs racked through my body. Just a few minutes to death and until I see my father again. Maybe in a few decades I'll see Bella too. Pain ripped through my heart I still missed her. Carlisle bent down to my neck. I was to disoriented as to think why he would do that. I miss Bella.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. and he bit down on my neck.

That's when I realized I don't miss her, I'm **in love** with her. Then fire rippled through my body sending me into blackness.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3 days later

I woke up with a gasp. looking around me I had no idea where I was. Lying on a couch in an office is not a good way to wake up. I took in a breath and fire scorched down it.

" The fire will go away once you feed' I looked up at a speed that shocked me. The man had blonde hair and was freakishly pale.

" Who are you" Was that me? That surely wasn't my voice. The man looked shocked.

" You......You don't remember me?"

"No"

"My names Carlisle Cullen. can you remember anything before this?" He questioned. I looked through my thoughts.

" All I remember is dying of the influenza, burning, and my family Why?" This guy had better start talking more. like tell me what the hell is going on.

" So does the name Isabella Swan ring a bell" I looked through my thoughts again.

" Not a clue"

**BPOV:**

The house in Wisconsin was nice, but didn't have a homey feel. It took all my strength not to run back to Chicago. It hurt so much to see Eddie's face like that.

_See I told you, but would you listen to me? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. you just had to go out of your comfort zone and get hurt!_

Shut the fuck up! I yelled at my inner voice. I didn't need ridicule form myself. I would suck it up and just move on.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eight years ago I left the family I love I was now living in a place called New York, New York. this place was busier than Chicago. Carlisle and I made a promise to write each other daily, but I haven't gotten a letter from him since last year. He told me updates about Eddie, how all the girls were pining after him. I knew it was going to happen. I wonder if I go back if they will remember me?

_No it's too risky. just stay here!_

And for once I listened to the voice in my head.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1978

60 years since I last been in Chicago. Eddie was either dead or to old to remember me. I was heading by foot, the cars they make are not fast enough or could hold my anticipation. I wear sun-glasses incase some people I knew are still here. I walk up to a man who is selling cars.

"Excuse me but I'm looking for an old friend who used to live here, do you think you could help me?" I said in a sweet voice. It still worked after all these years.

" Sure, what can I do for you" He smiles and you see yellow teeth, and rotting gums.

" I'm looking for the Masens. Do they still live here?" He looks sad then gets a piece of paper and pen.

" You might find them at 2765 Downers lane" He replies and gets back to work. **(made address up)**

I walk until I get to Downers Lane. the only thing here is a cemetery. No I thought. I pushed through the old iron gate that creaked under force. I ran till a name stops my tracks.

_Elizabeth Nicole Masen_

_1878-1918_

_Loving wife and mother_

_Edward George Masen Sr._

_1874-1918_

_loving father and husband_

_Edward Anthony Masen_

_1901-1918_

_loving son and caring soul_

Eddie. I crouch to my knees and stroke the tombstone, tears blurring my vision. He was only 17, not even a full life. So I did what I do best I ran. No wonder Carlisle stopped writing he died.

To caught up in my thoughts and going to fast in what I now realized was a forest I ran into someone. Who would be here in the middle of the forest?

I looked up it was a man. He had a bald head and a strong build. He looked about 30 years old, but yet so wise. Then his face turned into confusion. He crouched down to my level.

" Are you alright?"

" Well considering I ran into you shouldn't I be asking that?" He chuckled. he stuck out his hand.

" My name is Charles Xavier, what is yours?"

" Bella Swan" and I shook his hand.

" Listen, I'm not crazy by asking this but I think you should join my school. I have an ability to read minds and be telepathic but for some reason I can't read yours"

" Oh that might have to do with the admantium. I'm a mutant. I have claws, am telepathic, and telekinetic. Stryker changed me this way" I said venom lacing my voice at the end.

' Well Bella, how would you like to join my school. you could learn to control your powers and have a family without worrying about having to leave. What do you say?" He looked hopeful. well things can't be any worse. I stand up, him mirroring my movements.

"Show me the way" And hopefully I was starting my life over for the last time.

**Whew that was long. Tell me what you thought of Edward's point of view. And does anyone remember the name of professor Xavier's school in X-men?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hopefully the last time to Start over**

Finally after a few hours of walking(he couldn't run as fast as me) we approached a black ford. More specifically a ford pinto. Yes I speak car and I fix them too, when you are immortal you just have way too much time on your hands so far, I know 16 different languages, can fix cars, have at least 20 high school diplomas, 3 masters degrees, can play all musical instruments, and am a master at tae kuando and karate. Yeah way to much time.

" Nice ride" I say. He just smiles lifts up the keys and presses a button that makes the car beep and lights flash. I raise an eyebrow.

" We have the latest technology at my school" I just roll my eyes and open the door. To my surprise it actually opens. You usually need to have a key and open it manually. I slide in, Charles follows soon after and starts the car. Soon enough we were speeding down the street when a thought occurred to me.

" What about my stuff?" I was moving to fast. Everything came crashing down on me I didn't even think about my home, what my cover story would be for leaving.

" Don't worry, I already have people shipping your stuff and making your cover story. I think everything through, just relax"

" You do know if one of them hurts my baby, I'm going to kill them right?" He just laughs, but I'm serious. One scratch on my baby and I'd kill them. No not a real baby, I can't have them. I'm talking about my 1977 (so still pretty new) Harley Davidson. Motorcycles are as much fun as running. I love the adrenaline rush.

Oh well. I put my head on the glass feeling the coldness seep through. I closed my eyes waiting for sleep. Hopefully this will be the last time I have to start over.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was being shaked awake. I blink furiously trying to understand my surroundings. Then it all came back, Chicago, the Graves, meeting Charles, Eddie dead. I look up at Charles, he is smiling slightly. I get out of the car. He walks for a few minutes until we are in a clearing in the middle of nowhere. I tense.

" If this is where you came to kill me, you are going to have a hell of a time doing it" I say getting into a fighting stance. He just chuckles. Now I'm really confused.

" you don't read minds very much do you?" I get out of my stance and shake my head no." Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you. I wouldn't have a chance what with your powers. We are here to meet someone"

"Who?" I probably should have thought this through before I accepted his offer.

" Me" says a new voice. A guy around my age comes out. He has brown hair that stops an inch above his shoulder, blue eyes, and was wearing something I would imagine a wizard would wear. Complete with cane, the head glowing a dull purple.

"My names Gambit" He says again, wow meeting new people every second. wonder how much weirder this day can get.

" Gambit isn't your real name is it?" Rethorical question but yet he answers.

" Nope"

" Then what's your real name?" He opens his mouth, I put my hand up to stop him" Let me guess that's for you to know and me to not" He smiles.

" I like this girl, very smart" Gambit say pointing and smiling at me. I roll my eyes.

" Yeah whatever, where are we going?" I ask.

" Right Gambit here can teleport us to our destination. just hold on to his name and hang on tight"**(Idk if Gambit can teleport, just go with it)** Charles replies. I walk hesitantly up to Gambit.

" Don't worry I don't bite, much" I roll my eyes and put my hand in his and close my eyes. The floor seems to drop beneath us and my stomach drops. I squeeze my eyes tighter shut. Finally my feet came in contact with solid ground. We were right outside a huge metal picket fence, behind it you could see a humungous what i believed to be, boarding school. My answers are confirmed when I see a plaque framed on the fence.

_Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters._ It read. Very original I thought sarcastically.

" Come on in' Charles say holding open the fence. I follow with Gambit right behind me. I feel a hot blast hit my shoulder. I look at it, my shirt was completely gone and my skin was reattaching itself. I whirl around and glare at Gambit, he was smiling smugly until he saw my glare.

" What the hell was that for?" I seethed. Charles just laughs and walks past me. Knowing I would get lost if I killed gambit now I turned around and started following Charles.

" Sorry" Gambit says catching up to me " I heard that you heal extremely fast and I wanted to test it for myself" I freeze.

" How did you know I heal extremely fast?" I never told anyone because I never met another like me.

" Well Stryker started kidnapping mutants trying to combine their powers to make the ultimate weapon, since he lost what he called experiment X. He did it on two others before you. I think their names were Logan and Victor, no last names. Then he did it on you and you were a success, but you ran. he told us your powers so everyone wanted that power, no matter the consequence. But people around your age or at least looked 17 were scared of what he would do" We started walking again.

" What do you mean by consequences" I choked out.

" Most died from the operation, Stryker made himself immortal so he could keep working on the project" We walk into a building and go into an elevator. Charles presses the button to the top floor.

" I'll kill him" I mutter.

" Don't worry I'll help. How do you think I know the stories. I was there but I escaped." The door pinged open. we walk to room 875. Charles grabs a key from his pocket and opens the door. The room was basically a king bed, a huge bookcase, large flat screen t.v, and a huge window with an awesome view. The bed looked so inviting. Teleporting really takes a lot out of you.

" This is your room, you'll meet the others tomorrow" Charles says. He and Gambit leave closing the door leaving me to darkness. I collapse on the bed, got under the covers and fall asleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I open my eyes only to see an unknown face staring down at me, make that two faces and way to close. I scream they back away covering their ears. I go to a sitting position my chest heaving up and down. Behind the two mysterious men were Charles and Gambit who were laughing at the two men.

One of the men was kinda chubby and seemed to be more animalistic. He had short black hair and a stubble. The other one was taller and was more built. His hair stuck up more and was closer to a brownish-black and had a beard, he looked more civalizd. But both looked intimidating.

" You done?" The taller one asks.

" Well excuse me if I scream because two people I didn't even know were watching me sleep. How long were you even there?"

" About an hour, you know you talk in your sleep" the chubby one says, his voice his more gruff. That's the only way to describe it. I also blush as I knew they heard me talking in my sleep. And the were all GUYS! Even more embarrassing. i look back up, my blush calmed down.

" Yes I know I talk in my sleep. What are your names?"

" My names Victor and this is Logan. We wanted to see the other experiment X. See if your worthy enough" the chubby one now Victor says. I smile evilly and pin him to the wall at lightning speed. I let my claws come out, he struggles beneath me, but I'm stronger.

" Am I worthy enough?" Logan just laughs at his brother, I know something to shut him up. I use my telekinesis and pin him to the other wall.

" Impressive" Charles says, while Gambit just gapes at what I done. I smile smugly before releasing my grip to the two brothers.

" That was AWESOME!" Logan says and puts an arm around my shoulder. "You now are my sister. Both of our sister's. We will be known as the X's" He finishes. I laugh at his kidlike personality.

" Isabella X. I like it, has a mysterious ring to it"

" Well Isabella welcome home" Victor says. Finally home and hopefully for the last time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay sorry for all my mistakes, I'll try harder. Thanks for all the reviews! Oh and I don't own Twilight. Idk why you have to say that every time but oh well.**

**Chapter 9: Hidden Messages for Help**

**2005**

It was now 2005 and I was still living in West Chester, New York. From living in a pretty busy city no one recognizes you, so I can walk around and people have no idea that I haven't aged. Living at the professor's school had to be my 2nd favorite place in the world. First being Chicago in 1908 with the Masen's, but they were all dead, I mean it has almost been a century I really should get over it.

Anyways Logan and Victor had become my older brothers. They looked really intimidating but were really sweet once you got to know them. All of us also known as the X's because we were experiment X for Stryker were teachers at the school. Logan taught how to use your strength and smarts in a battle, Victor taught how to hand yourself over to your instincts for a fight but still be in control, and I taught defense and how to control your powers. I was mostly known as Bella X around here, so the Swan name was long gone. Well I guess it was my code name. When fighting against others we use code names so they don't know how to find us.

Logan's was Wolverine, Victor's was Animal (since he had animal instincts) , and mine of course was Swan. And I'm actually graceful, I don't trip anymore. Only took around 133 years to get like that.

Even though I haven't heard from Carlisle in nearly a century I wanted to keep my promise. I finished curling up my hair, put on the school uniform (just for show, we are supposed to be a very qualified school after all) and walked outside. There was press everywhere pushing against the gates trying to get a better look. The professor is sitting in his wheelchair (very bad accident, don't ask) in the middle of the field, Logan was on his left with Victor behind him. I stand by the professor on the right. Strom is behind me then Jene. On the other side Scott was behind Victor. We were basically in a V shape, like a flock of birds. The photographer says smile and the light blinds us momentarily.

I hope if you ever need help you'll find me Carlisle I thought. After a few more pictures and some questions we head back inside, when the photographers are safely away we start lessons again. This school was anything but normal.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**2009 (First time in Carlisle's point of view, hope you like it, 4 years after pic was taken)**

**CPOV**

After Edward joined I soon found my love Esme, she jumped off a cliff because her newborn son died. A few years later I turned Rosalie in hopes that she was to Edward as Esme was to me, but sadly they were just brother and sister. One day when Rose was out hunting she brought a boy home begging for me to change him. The boys name was Emmett and he was Rose's mate. A few more years later Alice and Jasper joined our coven. Jasper covered in scars and Alice having no memory of her human life.

I was of course upset that Edward didn't have a mate, but was more upset because he didn't remember Bella. Ah Bella I haven't seen her since I promised to look after Edward, I stopped writing her after I changed him. But now here was the problem, I needed her help, she was an excellent fighter and very powerful. My family truly needed her help.

Let me explain. One day when we were playing baseball a coven of three nomadic vampires heard us and wanted to play. One was African American(Laurent) and had dreadlocks, the other male had blonde hair and a more animalistic aura (James) the last was a female with firey red hair. Apparently the blonde one, who I learned was James, knew Alice from her human life. She was his singer. Alice was in an insane asylum for believing she could see the future, her doctor was a vampire. When James saw Alice and figured out she was his singer her doctor locked her in a dark room for about a week before changing her. James upset that her blood was tainted killed the other vampire before leaving Alice. Now that he saw her again he wanted to finish what he started all those years ago. To kill her. Now he was creating a newborn army and we were helpless except for the Denali coven.

" Alice what's wrong?" Jasper asked the empath in our family. Alice had a glazed look over her eyes meaning she was having a vision. she was drawing something down, the rest of the family came to join. I was staring off into space thinking of others who could help us.

" Carlisle?" Alice questioned, she and Edward were staring intently at me.

" Yes" she hold up the picture. It's of Bella. I turn to look at Alice again. Wait Bella! I take the picture out of her hands.

" Alice what did you see?" I was excited maybe she can help us after all. Edward looked at me confused, he was the mind reader in this family. Funny how he became that because of what Bella taught him.

" Well I saw you introducing her to everyone and that she was going to help in the war, but that's it. The vision is kind of fuzzy" she replies. Hmm, that must be because of the Admantium.

" What's Admantium?" Edward questioned. Stay out of my head I thought to him. I always hate nosy people.

" I'll explain later, when she's here. If we can find her. Alice can you see where she is?" Alice goes back to her previous state before coming out of it frustrated.

" All I see is what appears to be a boarding school and a plaque that says 'Charles Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters" Well that doesn't help. Emmett starts bouncing up and down. He really acted like a child.

" I know where that is!" he yells. Wait he knows where it is?

" You know where it is?" I said speaking my thoughts. He just nods smiling.

" Well where is it?"

" Uh I don't know, but I know where the website is. Come on." We use vampire speed. Emmett types in an address that leads to a page showing a Victorian type boarding school with a high metal gate. He scrolls down, before he clicks on where to find the destination. it was blurry but I had a gut feeling I knew someone in it.

"Click on the picture' I order him. Everyone looks at me weird, but no questions are asked. The picture is blown up and there is Bella on the left side of a man in a wheelchair from our point of view. They have the questions they asked to them. they go to when they question Bella, the last line leaves them confused. Everyone but me.

_La coo mon shar tay mon___It read. To anyone it was gibberish, but Bella and I made up phrases incase we needed to contact each other in code.

" What does that mean?" Emmett says pointing to the phrase.

"It means 'Even though I haven't seen you, I'm keeping my promise'" I read

" What promise?" Esme asked.

" I did her a favor she promised to do me one in return"

" What was the favor?" Esme asks again. I knew I couldn't tell them about her secret.

" I think it would be better for her to answer it. Where is the school Emmett"

" West Chester, New York" he replies. using vampire speed again I go to my room and pack a bag. They all come in.

" I'm going to get help and yes she can help. I'll be back in a couple of days." they all nod. I give Esme a kiss and I'm on my way to New York.

**BPOV**

It has been four years since that picture has been taken and still no word from Carlisle. I guess he just doesn't need my help. I sigh and pull out a book to read, there were no classes today. I hear a creak of a floor board, I act like I hear nothing. The person behind e sucks in a deep breath.

"Hello Logan" I say in a nonchalant voice. He blows out the air he was holding in and walks around so he is facing me.

" how did you know it was me?" I flip to the next page.

" The floor board creaked" I put down my book" did you need anything?"

" yeah the professor says someone is here to meet you." I raise my eyebrow, but I get up anyways and go to the professor's office. Who would be here to see me? Logan walks beside me then Victor joins after wondering what we were doing. Logan told him about my guest and he to was confused.

I reached the professor's door and knocked before opening the door. The professor is talking to a man that has freakishly pale skin and blonde hair. The man turns around. I smile brightly and rush to hug him. I pull back after a few seconds.

" Carlisle it's good to see you again"

" Wait you know him" both Logan and Victor say. Weird but we really were family now.

" Yes I knew him back during the early 1900's, but I haven't had contact with him for the past century" I say looking back at him. He smiles sheepishly." What are you doing here anyway?"

" Well I believe you owe me a favor"


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this took so long, brother just had to use the computer to go on facebook. I hate him. Anyways thanks to all the people who reviewed. Your AWESOME.

**Chapter 10: Bitersweet Reunion**

" Yes I do believe I owe you. Even though it has been a century since you did my favor I'll still help you. What do you need?" He scratched the back of his head looking down.

"Well you remember how you said you would do anything if I protected Eddie. Even if it meant fighting in a war" He still looked down. "Well that's what I need your help in. A war." My mind stopped, I had been in wars before so why did this scare me? Odds are we are going to be fighting against vampires. There not as easy to kill as humans.

"You need my help in a war? God Carlisle what did you do?" He was such a sweet person, how can he anger someone to the point of having to go to war?

" It's a very long story. But I won't tell you it until I get my answer" Ah tricky one. I sighed.

" A promise is a promise, no matter how insane it is. Of course I'll help you" He smiled brightly. Carlisle opened his mouth to say something when Logan cut in.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. My baby sister isn't fighting in any war" I looked at him in disbelief. He smiled. What the fuck is wrong with him.

" Not without us" He wraps his arm around Victor. Charles steps in at that moment to.

"Yes and if you need more helpers Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty should come to. Maybe Storm if she has the time. The more fighters the better" Carlisle smiles so wide I thought his face was going to break in half. He opens his mouth to say something, when Gambit cuts him off. Yeah Gambit was immortal too, something went wrong when he was making something in the lab.

"Cool a war. I'm in" Carlisle looks around as to make sure no one else will interrupt him. Nobody does.

"Excellent, we have plenty of guest rooms in our house and-" he's cut off again. I think this is national interrupt Carlisle day.

"No offense but aren't you all like blood sucking vampires. I don't know if I want to stay in that kind of house" Gambit says.

" No worries my family drinks animal blood and your scents are barely here. I think it's a genetic mutation for all mutants. I can barely smell you"

" Oh…um.. thanks…I guess." Gambit says scratching the back of his head.

"Well stop dilly dalling lets go pack" I say and we all set off in different directions.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We are in the foyer waiting for Kitty and Rogue to come down. Logan, Victor, Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, Storm, Gambit, and myself were going to help in the war. If the situation got to out of control I could contact the school for back-up. No one knew that except me. We would have asked Scott to come but he is mourning the loss of Jene. She died a year ago, we all took it hard, but since Scott loved her he took it the hardest. Kitty and Rogue came bounding down the steps smiling brightly.

" All right are we all ready to go" Carlisle calls out.

"oh no your not. Not without me" I turn and see Scott running down the stairs. And he's smiling? He hasn't smiled since Jene died. I looked at the professor. I looked into his thoughts since his couldn't penetrate the adamntium.

_I made his mind go over the mourning period of Jene so he could help._

I smile slightly at him and mouth 'thank you'. Carlisle looks even more ecstatic seeing he came for one person, but instead got nine.

"That should be everybody, I don't think we will have any more surprise guests"

"Alright you kids be safe and I already have a private airplane for you all. Goodbye" Charles waves as we go out into the rain. Hoping to put an end to this war.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We just landed in Seattle, Washington. Our destination, Forks. Carlisle said it was the rainiest place in the continental U.S. Oh joy. On the plane ride here I would be the one introducing everyone and stating their power, so we all wouldn't be talking at once.

Stepping off the plane I see a black Mercedes, a silver jeep, a blue bmw, and three harley davidsons. I smile, the professor knows us so well. I go to the midnight blue one, Logan goes to the black one, and Victor goes to the other black one with more crome. Everyone else goes into the other cars.

About one hour later all of us are skillfully driving into a hidden driveway that leads up to a mansion. I think all of us will be able to fit in here. Everyone gets out, while Carlisle walks up to the door everyone else still stands by their car. I sigh get off and leave my helmet on the bike following Carlisle. A curtain twitches signaling the notice of our arrival. The rest follow me, more confident.

Carlisle opens the door and we all cram into the foyer. I decided I would read the minds of his family members, just to be safe. Carlisle heads towards what I presumed to be a family room. There sits six other people.

The first female has brown hair and golden eyes. Obviously the mother. One was very short and pixie like and was bouncing up and down on her seat. The last female was pain stakingly beautiful. She looked like she just walked out of a model magazine.

There were also three boys. One had blonde hair similar to the model and was covered in scars. The next one was huge and had a huge smile plastered on his face. The last boy looked familiar with bronze hair. He wasn't as bulky as the others, but more boyish. Before I could figure out any more Carlisle started talking.

" You guys this is my family. My wife Esme" the motherly looking one " my daughters Alice and Rosalie" pixie and model "and my sons Jasper, Emmett, and Edward" Blondie, huge guy, and bronze. Wait a minute did he just say Edward? "Would you introduce youselves" Carlisle said to me. I blinked.

" Of course, would you like me to say their ability or power as well" They all nodded. "Alright that is Storm, I think her name pretty much says what her power is, but she can control the weather. The shorter looking one is Kitty she can go through anything. The girl with elbow high gloves is rogue, she can suck the life force out of anything just by a touch" They all looked afraid at that. I smirked. "The one standing next to Rogue is Bobby he can control ice. The guy wearing sunglasses is Scott, he can well how to explain this, basically shoot lasers out of his eyes. The guy next to him is my brother Victor, next to him is my other brother Logan and then I'm Bella" I finished. Edward looked at us confused along with Jasper.

"Why didn't you tell us your families powers or yours?" Jasper questioned.

" Well you will just have to see those for your selves" I state. But Edward still looks confused. I check his thoughts.

_Why can't I read any of Bella's families thoughts. Am I losing my power._ Ah another mind reader cool, but he can't turn it on and off like me.

" You aren't losing your power Edward my family and I just have admantium, the strongest metal in the world that can cut through anything, covering our bones." I state

" So your power is that you are a mind reader" Jasper says again, happy to have figured it out.

"one of them" his smile drops

"How many powers do you have?" Rose questions

"Three, now I think we should tell a little bit about our selves, so we know who we are fighting with"

**(you all know the cullens story so put that in here. Edwards story is last)**

Edward just finished his story and there is a frog in my throat. He was Eddie, but he doesn't remember anything but his parents and the influenza. Pain rips through my chest. Jasper looks at me strangely.

"Are you alright?" He asks. Oh yeah I forgot he was an empathy. I swallow the lump and push back tears.

"I'm fine but Carlisle could I talk to you for a moment" everyone leans in ready to hear what I have to say believing it to be the word of God. I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Alone" I stress out. He nods and we go out and start running. When we are ten miles from the house, I begin to yell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh man I forgot to introduce Gambit in the last chapter. I'll fix that. Anyways on with the story. Don't worry in later chapters Bella spends more time with Edward**

**Chapter 11: Recruiting D's& W's**

"WHAT THE FUCK CARLISLE!" I scream. He puts his head down looking like a kid caught eating a cookie before dinner.

"I TOLD YOU TO BLOODY PROTECT HIM, NOT CHANGE HIM!" I fume again. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Look why did you change him, was the Spanish flu real or just a cover up" He seems to calm down now that I am relaxed.

"He was dieing of the flu. It was either die at only 17 or change him and he could be reunited with you." But then he looks ashamed again. I don't need my mind reading to figure out what he is thinking.

"He doesn't remember does he?" Carlisle shakes his head sadly. "What about the Swan crest I gave him does he-"I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"He still wears it under the Cullen crest but he doesn't know why."

"Is that why you stopped writing?" He nods his head yes. "And did you ever plan on telling him?" Before he can answer another voice speaks up.

"Tell who what?" It's Edward. I sigh in frustration. Does this family know anything about privacy? Just then the rest of the Cullen family runs up.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Esme starts stuttering out excuses, but Emmett beats her to the punch.

"She thought you were Carlisle's previous lover because you knew him before she did" I start laughing. They actually thought I was in love or was Carlisle's lover! I fall onto the ground clutching my stomach from laughing so hard. Jasper calms me down and I stand back up wiping tears from my eyes.

"You're serious?" I asked seeing their expressions.

"Ha Emmett that is 500 dollars. Never bet against me" Alice says holding out her palm." He says it's back at the house and we all run back. We are standing outside when another car pulls up. Gambit gets out.

"Do you know how hard it is to find this place?" He exclaims.

" Hard? Uh anyways everyone this is Gambit he is kind of like a wizard I guess. He can explain it better than me, but I need to go out for a run. I'll be back in a few hours" I say and start to leave.

" Why" Edward asks. Reality comes crashing down as I saw my brother grown up and doesn't remember a thing about me.

"Need to clear my head" They nod and go inside showing Gambit the whole house. I start my bike and I'm off to god knows where.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

An hour later I'm sitting on the cliffs of La Push. The angry sea hits roughly against it. I sigh; I wish the sea can wash away my problems. What do I do? Do I tell Edward I knew him? Would he believe me if I did? But if I didn't and he found out some other way, would he hate me? My life is so complicated. I hear footsteps behind me and someone sits next to me. The guy is very tan and has short black hair. Even though he is sitting down he is probably 6"5 and is very muscular. By his scent he's a shape shifter or as others call them werewolves.

"Tough day" he asks.

"I guess you could say that, but it can't be nearly as tough as yours. Tell me when you are in wolf form does it suck to have all those people reading your mind?" His mouth drops open in shock. "Don't worry I'm a mutant so that is how I know of your kind, you don't need to worry." He relaxes a little.

"Sorry it's just kind of shocking to see someone who knows us that isn't a leech. By the way I'm Jake" He sticks out his hand. I smile slightly.

"Bella" And I shake his hand.

"So Bella what brings you here?"

"Well those leeches you're referring too, I owed one of them a favor and now I'm helping fight in the war." His face scrunches up in disgust.

"Ugh I don't know how you can stand to be around them. One things for sure it would take a whole lot to convince me into ever helping those parasites in that war."

"I think I can convince you" He smiles showing his white teeth.

"Prove it."

"Okay you have two scenarios. The first you don't help the Cullen's in the war. The other vampires kill them, and then go on a rampage basically making forks extinct and killing you guys so they don't have to worry about the dogs. All of you dead. The second one you do help and your guys just get a little hurt. The Cullen's will owe you one and you actually get to kill some vampires without breaking the stupid treaty" He looks shocked.

"Wow good point and they would owe us. And we would be protecting the citizens of Forks. Stay right here" He gets up and goes down to the forest. After a few seconds I hear a howl. Few minutes later 11, yeah that's right 11 shape shifters were by me in human form. One girl out of all of them. Jake steps forward with some other guy who I presume is the alpha. I stand up.

"We agree to help you in this war with the Cullen's" Jake says, my eyes widen. Wow I came here to think and got 11 more people to help. Awesome.

" Really? Wow thanks. Um I'll meet you hear later tonight so I can show you where we are going to train" They nod their heads in agrrement, guess they don't talk much. I go to my bike and ride to the Cullen's. Everyone is in the family room playing on the Xbox; they all stop to look at me.

"What? Oh and Carlisle you have 11 more people to help you in the war, but I don't think you will like who it is"

"Only you can go out and get more people without even trying" Logan mutters.

"Who is it?" Rose asks.

"The wolves over at La Push" I say looking down. I wait for screaming or fighting or something but it never happens, I look up to see their faces happy.

"Thank you for getting more people to help" Esme says hugging me. Before I can say thanks the doorbell rings. Carlisle goes and answers it greeting the person enthusiastically. In comes 5 more vegetarian vampires.

"Everyone this is the Denali coven" Carlisle introduces. I step forward.

"I'm Bella, that's Storm, Scott, Gambit, Logan, Victor, Kitty, Bobby, and Rogue." I introduce everyone. The strawberry blonde glares at me. The male vampire steps up.

"I'm Elezar my mate Carmon, and my daughters Kate, Irina and Tanya"

"Nice to meet you"

"What are humans doing here" Tanya hisses stressing out the word humans. I keep my face expressionless.

"Please Barbie, I bet I could pin you to the ground in 5 seconds" before any one could respond she pounces, I just lean back casually.

5…………………. She jumps again and misses.

4…………………. She tries to punch me but I block it.

3…………………. I punch her square in the jaw and she staggers back.

2………………. I sweep kick her and she falls face first on the floor.

1…………….. I pin her to the ground and she can't move.

0……………… I win.

"Still think were _humans_? Well we are not, we are mutants" I say getting off her.

"Great more freaks" she mutters, I just roll my eyes.

"Carmen you and your family will be staying in our other house about 2 miles away from here" Esme says.

"Why can't the mutants go there and we stay her?" Tanya whines glaring at me. Esme looks uncomfortable. I bet she's trying to figure out a nice way to say we don't want you here Tanya.

_Esme say that you would like to get to know us more. We would like to know who we are fighting with._

Esme looks shocked but repeats what I say. Finally they leave.

"I guess I figured out one of your powers. You are telepathic aren't you?" Esme asks.

"Yep, now if you will excuse me I would like to get some sleep before training" they all nod and I go to my room. It has a queen bed and was painted a lime green with black furniture. I quickly change and slide under the covers. The room was perfect except for one thing. It was right across the hall from Edward's, why does God hate me?


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry I haven't updated. It was the end of the quarter and I had a bunch of tests and my computer was down yesterday. Well without further ado I don't own Twilight and here is the next chapter for you.**

**Chapter 12: Training with Mutts and Barbie's oh Joy**

I open my eyes tiredly as I took in my surroundings. I was helping Carlisle in a war wow I was just being sarcastic when I said I would do that all those years ago, but now I'm actually doing it. I pick up my watch and it flashes 10:47 p.m. I guess I should get up.

_Ha-ha this will be the perfect time to prank her. She always gets Victor and me but she can't stop us if she is asleep. Get ready to be woken up by ice cold water and maple syrup._ It was Logan. The prank he was doing was really stupid, but I decided to let him have his fun for a few more minutes. The footsteps near my door and he grunts because he has to put the bucket down to open my door.

"What are you doing?" Wait a minute that's not me. I check in Logan's head to see Edward there with one eyebrow raised. He was so grown up now. I can't believe I didn't recognize him with the bronze hair. But then again I was always used to the emerald eyes.

Logan starts stuttering out excuses as Edward comes closer picks up the bucket with ease and looks inside.

"Water and maple syrup?" He asks him. Before Logan can answer I open the door and lean against the frame.

"Not your best work Logan" They both whip their heads around to look at me. Logan's in shock that I caught him and Edward's in lust? I look down at what I'm wearing. Tight blue shorts that stop mid-thigh and a blue tank-top that shows part of my stomach. I check his thoughts.

_Wow she looks beautiful. I bet she would look more beautiful out of it. Whoa Edward where did those thoughts come from. You are a gentleman you should not be thinking like that._ Wow, what happened to my cute innocent little Eddie? This was a side I never thought I would see from him.

"Yeah, well whatever. We are leaving soon so go get dressed for training and get the wolves, we are meeting at the Cullen's baseball clearing, and you'll smell our scents" Logan said bringing me out of my thoughts. I nod and close the door.

My suitcase is on the ground but when I open it there is nothing inside. Confused I get up and opened the door of what I assumed to be a closet. I was right it was a closet filled with my clothes. I'm sure I didn't pack this much stuff. Alice must have done this. I roll my eyes at the enthusiastic, shopalcoholic pixie that apparently thought I had no style that I gathered from the note she left me. I grab baggy shorts easy for moving around a black short sleeve shirt and my favorite running shoes. The cold doesn't affect me, another bonus of being Stryker's experiment. I sigh one more time grab a raincoat and was on my way to La Push while everyone else was on their way to the clearing.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ten minutes later I ride up to what I believe is the border line for the Cullen's. All 11 La Push members are there standing by a car or a motorcycle. I get off and walk up to Sam, who apparently was the alpha, and stopped about five feet away from him and a foot away from the border line. I'm not so sure if they were comfortable with me yet. Sam smiles at what I'm doing because the younger wolves think that I'm working with the Cullen's to destroy them.

"Uh I come in peace?" I said it as more of a question, but the tense atmosphere is gone and they are laughing at my attempts to calm them. "Yeah okay enough with the laughing are you guys ready." They all nod their heads enthusiastically. Sam asked the pack earlier if anyone wanted to not come, but all of them wanted to kick vampire ass so all of them came. The wolves go into the forest and a few minutes later they come out as giant wolves that look like horses.

"Follow me" And I start running, because they weren't as fast as me I had to go slower. After about ten minutes I caught the scent of vampires and mutants and sure enough a few minutes later I ran out into a huge clearing with everyone talking or stretching. When they notice my approach they all run at their super speed at me, except for Rogue, Kitty, and Bobby. They were more human than any of us. All the Cullen's had smiles on their faces trying to ignore the smell of the wolves, while Tanya and Irina's faces showed pure disgust. Everyone else was fine. I was getting really sick of Tanya's attitude; she was probably only doing this to get into Edward's pants. Can't she at least act civilized? The answer to that is no. Irina isn't as bad but she definitely isn't much better.

"Is there a problem?" I ask annoyed.

"Yeah like what's with the mutts. You must be like crazy to think I'll fight with them" Tanya replied. Great so she is one of those like girls. I should have known. I step forward.

"Well you like are fighting with these like mutt's or you can like run all the way home like crying" I said acting like her. Everyone was trying to hold in their laughter while Tanya was fuming. I bet she would be red by now.

"Listen Bitch1 Who do you think you are?!" She asked a rhetorical question, but I decided to annoy her more.

"I believe my name is Isabella Marie Swan X" Tanya looked like she was about to blow a gasket. It was really quite amusing, but before I could annoy her more Carlisle stepped in.

"Alright that is enough." He turned towards the wolves. "My name is Carlisle, if you don't mind I think we should get to know each other's scent so we don't attack each other" I looked towards Sam.

_That will be fine with me. Could you ask them to line up so it would be easier to get their scents?_

Before I could repeat what he said Edward already told everyone what to do but Tanya and Irina was of course having a fit. Irina finally gave in and Edward had to dazzle Tanya into getting in the line. The werewolves smelled them one by one and even in their wolf form you could see disgust cross their features as they sniffed them. A few minutes later and they were done, everyone sat in a circle ready to be taught.

Jasper went up in the middle first. It was no surprise. By the amount of scars he had I didn't need to hear his story to know when he was in the newborn war. The fact was that the Cullen's told their story and when I was out at La Push after I figured out Eddie was alive my friends and family told their stories. I was the only one with a past hidden. Hopefully it would stay that way; I knew I couldn't lie to them about knowing Edward when he was human. If I told the truth would he welcome me? Or leave before the war even gets to begin?

"Any voluntaries?" Jasper questioned. I apparently missed his whole introduction on new born vampires. Everyone went up and Jasper won all of them. It was a close tie between Edward and Jasper but he mixed up his emotions and had him pinned to the ground before you could blink. Edward just sat down smiling slightly at his almost win. Then they all looked at me.

"What?" Did I have something on me?

"Did you want to try? I bet you are the only one that could beat Jasper" Carlisle said. Of course he knew of my powers, powerful yet deadly. Well this might be fun. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my backside. The wolves watching my every move. They weren't fighting today, just to see the technique and what we should do. I shook Jaspers hand and backed up a few feet and got into a crouch. I learned things from Victor, I handed myself over to my senses but still felt in control.

Jasper pounced and I easily dodged it just like what I did with Tanya's. He stood up analyzing my every move to find my weakness. He was a soldier they look for anything to use in their advantage. My move. I moved at a speed faster than a vampires and went around him kicking the inside of his knee causing him to fall. He quickly got back up and swung at me, I barely missed it.  
I could feel doubt and loss of confidence. Ah so we are using our power's now are we? Well I'm going to use mine it's only fair.

"_Jasper I love you"_ Except it wasn't my voice, I made it to sound like Alice's and that was all I needed. He got out of his fighting stance confused and looked at Alice. I pounce and tackled him to the floor arms held tightly by one hand and my fist by his neck. They still didn't know I had adamantium claws. Everyone even Tanya looked shocked. I had just beat Jasper Hale. I stood up and smirked. I held out a hand and pulled Jasper up.

"Next lesson, using your power to your advantage"

**Sorry for the long wait again. I'll post two chapters tomorrow. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay here is the next chapter, just so you know I might not be able to update everyday because my step dad got surgery. Also some people remember Bella's parents gave her to the Swan's. Do you want them to make an appearance in the story?**

**Chapter 13: Lessons in pulling out Barbie's hair**

_Previously:_

_"Next lesson, using your power to your advantage"_

**Now**

" now some of you may not have powers but it doesn't mean you can't learn to make them" I said walking back and forth between the circle looking at each one of them. Hey I have been a teacher so don't blame me.

"How can we make them?" Esme asked. "I mean if we don't have them we just don't." Everyone nodded in agreement, they didn't understand what I meant. Not even Logan and Victor understood and their my own brothers! But when I looked at Carlisle he was confused then I saw the light go off in his head. He looked quickly at me then glanced at Edward back to me, questioning if that is what I meant. I smiled slightly.

"Well, Edward was always good at reading people so he got the ability to read people's minds and Jasper always had a calming influence around people. If you can learn how to read people, then that is a main key."

"So how can we learn how to read minds?" Logan asked. He figured if he could figure out how to unlock my mind he would be better at tricks.

" Not you. More like Esme, Emmett, Rose. you have your claws. They just have their speed, strength, and beauty. like Rose maybe you can dazzle some of them and Emmett can get them from behind. piece of cake" Everyone smiled, but Jasper's had to be the biggest. After all he was a soldier so he liked my thinking. I think we would be the one's teaching the most.

" now me, Logan, and Victor will most likely be teaching most of you what we know about fighting. Victor's would be most useful for the vampires because he can teach you to hand yourself over to your..... animalistic side and still be in control. I think that would be most useful for vampires."

" And like what can you do?" Tanya sneered. I sighed and turned towards her.

" I can teach you how to defend yourself and control your powers during a fight." I responded. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

" And why would you like want to control your powers, you like want them at their highest." I stepped forward one step.

" well how would you feel if you lost control." Another step forward." How would you feel that in your rage or whatever powerful emotion you feel controls you and you can't stop it?" Another step forward and I'm standing a foot away from her. "How would you feel when your powers are controlling you, you hurt someone you love? or worse you kill them. I've seen it happen, you don't know what it can do to people. They feel like monsters and end up hurting more people in their depression." I look over at Scott, he's sad, but he's still coping. " It can ruin your life, now tell me if you want that." I know it's depressing but it needed to be told. Everyone looked sad, but I know how to put a smile on their faces. I turn around and bend down slightly into a crouch.

"Fight me"

"What?" She asked perplexed. She was such a dumb blonde.** (no offense to blonde's. I am one!)**

"I said fight me. Hand yourself over to your senses, see how well you can do. Fight me." She smiles.

"Just because you beat me at the house doesn't mean you can beat me now. I just wasn't ready" And she goes into a crouch. the wolves look at each other before laughing or at least what seemed like laughing. This time she was analyzing my moves, my steps, thinking I would fight her the same way, so I guess I'm starting this.

I run blindingly fast and punch her square in the jaw, she staggers back before glaring at me. She runs faster than I have ever seen and punches me in my stomach, all the air blowing out. I quickly run behind her before she can deliver another punch. Time to use another tactic I made.

"please Barbie like you could beat me." She pounces and knocks me to the ground." I roll over so I'm on top and punch her again. "I bet the only reason you are helping the Cullen's is to get into Edwards pants." She pushes me off her and swings blindly it's working. " All you care about is yourself." She swings blindly again, I sweep kick her feet and she falls. "How you look" She pounces again. " Is all you care about." I quickly run behind her and grab a fistful of her hair and yank so hard that some of it comes out. "And Tanya, you are not much to look at." she tries getting me again, but I close line her and pin her to the ground. She struggles beneath me but cannot move.

I stand up and face the crowd. All had faces of awe. What is the big deal about beating a Barbie? Tanya sighs and sits back down pushing away Irina as she tries to help.

"That was so cool" Emmett and Gambit said at the same time. Boys. I just roll my eyes.

"That was another thing I learned. I call it Blind fighting"

"what does that mean?" Of course Jasper asked.

"It means irritating your opponent until they see nothing but red. They might be stronger, but they aren't smart. they go for the easy things you see. And in that way you can kill them faster."

"So wait insulting your enemy makes you have the upper hand?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and all the guys except Carlisle and Elezar. It surprised me that even Edward said it. Man I have missed so much. I looked at the horizon and the it was almost dawn.

" We should be getting home, it's almost morning." They all nodded, Kitty, rogue, and Bobby got on Carlisle, Esme, and Edwards backs to go home. I walk towards the wolves. I assume you guys will be here tomorrow same time you don't need me to show you where?" I ask. Sam nods and the wolves disappear into the trees. I turn back and run to the Cullen's house. I was not expecting what I saw when I got their. The mutants were inside sleeping but All the Cullen's and I do mean all seven of them were waiting outside for me. I slow down to a walk.

" Can I help you?" Oh shit did Carlisle tell them, do they know about me. Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit. Calm down Bella Jazz can feel your emotions remember. I instantly started playing Clair de Lune in my head and I calmed. Looking over at Carlisle he had on an apologetic face. It would be no good reading his mind since Edward would be able to hear what he was thinking to me.

"Yes, well actually we wanted to thank you. For everything. you have done so much for us so thank you." Esme said, but I had a feeling that, that wasn't what they wanted to ask me.

"Okay, now what did you really want to ask me." Rose stepped forward.

" Well you know how we told you our past and when you were gone after that fight with Carlisle your friends and family told us theirs." I nod, still confused. Then the light bulb went up in my head. Oh shit!

"We want us to tell us your story. you said it would be best to know who we are fighting with. So who are you Bella X?"

**Dun Dun Duun! Will Bella tell her story? well if she did this would be a short story. So I guess that part is pretty explanitory.**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys are AWESOME! Of course Halloween is tomorrow but I will try to update. In the spirit of Halloween I ended up getting my ankle twisted falling off the balance beam. Why we have to learn gymnastics I will never know. Anyways on with the story. Weird chapter name but I'm running out of ideas for them**

**Chapter 14: You want to learn what now?**

_previously;_

_"we want you to tell us your story, you said it would be best to know who we are fighting with. So who are you Bella X?"_

**Now**

I froze. What should I do? Well I can't lie to them, they would figure that out in a day. But if I don't then they won't trust me. I sigh maybe I can tell them most of it.

"Come on inside ,it's not a very happy story." They are all happy now, but will be depressed after the story. We all sat in the living room me sitting in a lazy boy chair and the rest sitting on the couch or on the floor next to it so that they were facing me.

"I was born in the year 1855 on September the 13."

"Wow you are old" Emmett said dragging the old part out. Rose smacked his head and she smiled at me to continue.

"If you interrupt again I will stop." I looked warningly at him. Alice quickly got up and went vampire speed to get something. When she came back she had the object behind her back and smiled evilly at him. Next thing I see is Emmett's mouth wrapped in duck tape. " Well I guess that's one way, and keep your questions until the end." I took a deep breath and started again. " As I was saying before I was interrupted I was born in 1855. I was as you would put it normal for a child back then. My mom raised me as a proper young lady and of course without her knowing my father would teach me how to fight. When I was just 6 years old the civil war started. My father wasn't asked to go to war but he made weapons for it. He would often come home exhausted and would not get much sleep. I would help as much as I can, I knew how to build, shoot, and dismantle a gun before I turned 8! But since I was a lady I couldn't help my father at work. Many people's houses were getting broken into from all the chaos, but ours never was. Nothing about me was different when I hit 17 except that my mother wanted me to get married. She picked out a very wealthy man who was kind, but my fathers age. We had a fight and I ran out of the house into the forest behind our house I usually go to, to escape my problems. When I started to walk back I heard a scream. Running into the house I see a man standing over my fathers dead body raising his gun at my mom. I fought him as hard as I could but he still shot my mom. In my rage that was when I found out I was a mutant. Because on both of my hands sprouted out these." I put my hand into a fist to show them the claws. they looked at it in awe. Only one more power to figure out. I put my claws away.

" They were bone at the time but I still stabbed the man, he was still alive but severely injured and crawled away. My mom called me over to her and said one of the most dreadful things I could here." a lump filled my throat as tears pooled in my eyes, I looked down and took a deep breath before continuing. " 'I'm not your mother'" I quoted and looked back up. "In the last moments of her life she said that she and Charlie were not my parents, that my real parents gave me to them when I was a baby to have a normal life. When she died I ran, she wanted a new life for me. I kept running until I stopped in the middle of the forest and cried till a man named Stryker came to help me. He changed me, as in he coated my bones with admantium, and gave me 2 extra powers. Heightened every sense and made me as fast as a vampire and strong like one too. When I figured out I was just a project to him I ran. for around 20 years I was on my own when I earned one of the real consequences of my powers. I will tell you that story once you find that last power out." they all looked upset at that.

" Around that time I met Carlisle. We traveled for around a decade before I decided to go on my own. I felt bad for leaving him but I wanted to see the world." Now here is the hard part. I can't tell them any names. Maybe later but not now. " Around the early 1900's I went to a town that was just starting off in the big business. Very busy. I'm sorry but I can't tell you any names for this." they nodded confused but didn't question it. " Anyways the first day I was there I went shopping. There was a woman looking for her son. he was at the park and despite my better judgment I became friends with them. Yes I became friends with a human family, but I didn't care. Over the next three years we became family and I taught the boy how to read people and he even picked up some of my traits. But one day a woman noticed I wasn't aging so I had to leave. Carlisle's promise was to protect that boy for me. I couldn't stand him getting hurt. Me and Carlisle kept in contact until he suddenly stopped writing. When I went back to the town I understood why. the boy died from the influenza. I ran again and that is where I met Charles Xavier and Gambit. The next day I met Logan and Victor, we instantly clicked. Over the last years I have been a teacher at the school. well that's my story any questions?" immediately Emmett raised his hand bouncing up and down on the floor the tape still covering his mouth.

"Yes Emmett" He rips the duct tape off hurriedly.

"what's Adamntium?" I unsheathed my claws and put them next to him.

"This" I say touching my claws" is admantium. The strongest metal in the world. Practically indestructible and can go through anything even vampire skin." he gulped at that. I sheathed my claws again.

"Does it hurt. you know the claws going through your skin." Jasper asked.

"It used to but I'm used to the sting."

"You said you were friend with a human boy what did you tell him when you had to leave." Edward questioned. I wanted to scream you know! It was you! But I didn't.

"I said my father got a better job offer and he wanted me to get married. The boy had a fit he was 10 after all and I was close to him. But I gave him something to remember me by."

"What was it?" All of them except Carlisle asked. Of course he already knew and Edward was to preoccupied with the story he didn't bother reading Carlisle's mind. I leaned forward, they leaned forward more. Okay just say it once Edward knows you can be friends again or he might run away. Oh just say it already!

"it was a metal-"

"Bella there you are you need to come with us right now, you promised to teach us the game plan and what we are going to do while we are here. Are we just going to hide in the house the whole time" Logan said exasperated and yanked my arm pulling me upstairs. The Cullen's looked like they just had the greatest possession in the world taken from them. They truly wanted to know what it was.

Logan closed the door and everyone was sitting their. But wait a minute I never promised to tell them any game plan on our being here. What we would do if people saw us.

"What's going on?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah it's Halloween. I wrote this last night so I could post it today. Hope you like.**

**Chapter 15:Cover up **

_Previously:_

_Logan closed the door and everyone was sitting their. But wait a minute I never promised telling them any glam plan on being here. What we would do if people saw us._

_"What's going on?"_

**Now**

They all stood quite, their heads finding the floor suddenly very interesting.

"Tell me, what is going on." They all looked up ashamed, upset. "What is wrong with all of you?"

"I'm sorry Bella" Storm said. "We really all are."

"But we need Edward in this fight. He is a strong fighter." Scott finished. Rage consumed me and I balled my hands up into fists. Things were starting to levitate slowly as I tried to control my emotions. the objects settled back down, but my hands still not uncurled from their fists.

"You mean to tell me that I couldn't tell Edward, my only family left, excluding you two, that I knew him That if it wasn't for me Carlisle wouldn't even have gone to Chicago and save him! JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE AFRAID HE WOULD LEAVE! HOW WOULD YOU THINK I WOULD FEEL IF HE REJECTED ME AS A SISTER. Family. That he wouldn't even care what I done for him because I lied to him now." My voice raised through the middle then got heartbroken at the end. Thank god I used the telekinesis to block any sound from getting out. But that means nothing could get out.

All to soon there was banging on the door. You could hear them throwing themselves against the door trying to get it open. But I still looked at the people I considered my best friends and family, tears streaming down my face. They tried to look away but guilt kept them looking at me. The pounding on the door became louder along with shouts if we were okay.

" I can't believe you thought a war was more important than this. It is vital but the wore isn't for at least a couple more months. You took away one of the chances, maybe the only right time, to tell him. I need to go out don't bother looking for me." I wiped the stray tears away and released the shield on the door. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all toppled through falling to the ground smiling sheepishly at us. But Jaspers wasn't. He knew my emotions and what I felt at this moment. he got up and looked at me trying to see through my eyes what was bothering me. The rest of the family looking from him to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I quickly looked to the mutants, I couldn't call them friends right now and then to the Cullen's. I responded with one word.

"Life." And I pushed past them and ran down and opened the door.

"Bella wait." Logan called after me. "Look we are really sor-"

"Just save it." And I ran through the door I kept running, not knowing where. Anywhere I guess. After an hour of running I slowed. I turned around and ran back. I was being childish, this shouldn't matter. After 30 minutes of running back I caught Edwards scent. A few minutes later I came to a beautiful meadow that had the suns first rays hitting it. Beautiful wild flowers of every color outlined the circle of the meadow. And just past it a crystal clear waterfall with a sitting rock next to it. This place was beautiful. Figuring they could last a little longer without me I rested against a tree trunk and fell into a much needed sleep.

**JPOV(jasper)**

"It was a metal-" but she was cut off. Logan came running down his emotions worried and panicked. He dragged her up the stairs rambling on about some cover up story. She looked back apologetically at us and followed him upstairs. everyone's emotions were full of loss. Loss of knowledge that is. we were so close to figuring out that secret and it just eluded our grasp. Even with knowing Bella's past she was still a mystery to us.

I quickly got up and turned to face Carlisle. His emotions were just the same. He knew her better than any of us. He protected the boy! He knows who he is. Edward smiled at my thoughts his eyes lighted up. Even though he wouldn't admit it he was basically already in love with Bella. his emotions when Bella was telling sad parts he wanted to go and comfort her and when she was mad at the man named Stryker he was furious at what he did to her, but also grateful that she was now here.

"you know" I said pointing at Carlisle. His emotions went haywire as he was trying to control them and his thoughts.

"know what?" He asked innocently but you could catch the fear in his voice.

"Yea Jazzy I think you finally went off your rocker." I quickly became angered and punched Emmett square in the face." what the hell man?" He said rubbing his jaw.

"It wasn't me" We all stopped talking, moving even breathing. but we didn't hear anything when we should be hearing heartbeats. Before any of us could blink Edward quickly ran upstairs to the room they were staying in and started pounding on it. He was so in love with her. I would annoy him with that except for the fact that the door wasn't budging with vampire strength against it. Worried we all ran upstairs. the girls started asking if they were okay while me, Emmett, and Edward were running throwing ourselves at the door. The emotions in their changed from anger to heartbreak and guilt.

All of a sudden the door fell with me, Emmett, and Edward falling on each other. Alice, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme came in worried of course of what all the commotion was. But I knew partly of what it was.

I stood up and walked towards Bella looking into her eyes. eyes were the key to the soul. hers were filled with tears loss, anger, and something else.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. she looked at her family than to mine, seeming to linger a bit longer on Edward, but only I saw this. she turned back to me.

"Life" she pushed me out of the way and ran down stairs. None of us thought twice running down stairs she was already family to us. we let Logan go first, he knew what was happening more than us.

"Bella wait" she was half way out the door "look were really sor-"She cut him off.

"Save it" she said bitterly and ran. She needed time alone. Edward started to run after her but I caught him before he reached the front door.

_She needs time alone, you following her won't do any good._

He relaxed and nodded his head. But quickly walked up to Logan and you didn't need to be an empath or mind reader to tell he wanted to punch him unconsciousness. But he kept calm.

"what the hell was that all about" He said through clenched teeth pointing at the still open door.

"Nothing now can we please go back to bed" Scott said trying to get in between them trying to create peace. I sent them calming waves and they seemed to relax.

"No I want to know why she stormed out on us!" Edward yelled.

"It's none of your business!" Logan fired back. Victor didn't seem to care and was just watching the scene in front of him, Logan seemed to be the more protective one.

"Yes it is!" Edward fired back.

"How?!"

"Because I love her!" everyone seemed to freeze after that, even Edward. Ha I knew he loved her. My wife was bouncing up and down from excitement. Emmett had a huge smile on his face, while Rose had a smaller smile, but still happy. Esme almost had a smile as big as Emmett's on happy Edward found someone. But Carlisle, his was worried and pained. What could that mean?

"What?" Logan's confused question broke me out of my trance along with Edward. He then looked more confidently up at him, smiling slightly.

"Yeah I love her" he said. Logan rubbed his hands against his face frustrated.

"Great" He muttered. "only her life could be this fucked up." his voice got louder to a normal talking voice. "Look if you want to find out what that story was about ask her yourself." he turned to go back upstairs, but then turned around Victor next to him as the rest went upstairs to go to bed.

"You know since you love her now, which I can't figure out how you know that after a day. We are going to have THE talk. As in the hurt her, we kill you." And they turned to go upstairs. his face was priceless, he truly looked scare. but I would be to now that I figured out their claws can actually kill us.

We all congratulated him but when Carlisle did it he still looked worried. Edward went up to his room and listened to music. Wait a minute Bella said that the boy died of the influenza which was during the early 1900's, she didn't give any names, and Edward barely remembers his human life. could Edward be the little boy Bella was talking about?


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this took so long I have so much homework to do. Now I know all of you want Edward to remember Bella, but that's not how it's going to be. It's all part of my plot so don't try to kill me I promise in the next 2 or 3 chapters he will figure out Bella's past.**

**Chapter 16: Playing with the Past**

_Previously:_

_Could Edward be the little boy Bella was talking about?_

_BPOV_

_Figuring they could last a little longer I rested against a tree trunk and fell into a much needed sleep._

**Now**

BPOV

_Walking towards a metal door the air seemed to get colder with each passing step. I was finally facing that piece of shit excuse of a man called Stryker. He was stealing mutants powers to put it into one being. There were so many tables with something covered head to toe with white sheets. We got the kids out safely and killed any of the guards in our way. It wasn't nice but we had to do it._

_Logan and Victor were helping get the kids out to safety when I said I was checking if there was anyone else. Of course I lied, I wanted Stryker to be dead once and for all. And I wanted to be the one to do it._

_I pushed open the metal door and it gave a groan with me pushing it. You think with all of this technology here they could afford to oil the doors. I step forward and was immediately pushed back and thrown onto the floor roughly. I look up but the lights are out. I can't see anything._

_"Silly girl" A voice said but it wasn't Stryker's. "Coming here all alone to be brave." A swift kick in the stomach has me up and scanning the room hopelessly. I twist and turn to see if I hear a heartbeat or breathing. but it's like I'm the only one there. Another punch sends me to the floor. I scramble back up feeling defenseless "Or to get revenge." The voice whispered in my ear, I twist to punch but hit air. " You should give up and join him. "I swing again but miss. "It's not like he could ever love you." That comment makes me stop._

_"Who?" the voice just chuckles. " Who do you mean?" I said getting frustrated._

_"Why Edward of course."_

_"What. What do you mean?" I might just have to knock the living daylights out of him to be so cryptic._

_"Well for Edward to love you. As a sister, mother, friend, and certainly not a lover or a spouse." the voice said now in front of me. I could get him in a headlock. Punch and kick all his nerves until he drops to the ground paralyzed but I don't._

_"Why would I care if he loves me like a spouse. He's my brother, my best friend." I say. His footsteps come closer. I wait for another cryptic message but instead he grabs me and throws me to the ground his foot on my neck. The lights flicker on as red eyes look down at me and I recognize the face._

_"Because you lied to him." As the face drew closer. The face of the man who killed my parents._

I wake with a start and scan my surroundings. I was still in the meadow. My heartbeat slowed and I wiped the sheen of sweat of my face. looking up the sun was in the middle of the sky. I had been here for four hours. Time to get home.

What did that dream mean. Did I love Edward? not as a brother or a friend but something more? I couldn't be sure. Gambit said that Stryker was using mutants to create the most powerful weapon like me. so could he still be doing that. Is the man who killed my parents still out there seeking vengeance? To kill me?

Before I could think about this anymore I arrived at the house. Sighing I opened the door and was surprised by silence. Thank god. I ran upstairs and took a quick shower with water so hot it would burn your skin but relaxed my muscles. After washing my hair and body with strawberry smelling products I step out and rap a robe around myself. I had a bad experience with just a towel.

_Flashback_

_I just finished showering in the shower at Charles school. I just got here a few weeks ago and was warmly welcomed by al. Logan and Victor already my brothers and Gambit as one of my friends. l met some other people but it's hard to keep track of all the names._

_Since I forgot my clothes I went to my room and quickly went over to my walk in closet. grabbing the clothes I walk out looking at them humming absent mindly when I bump into someone. I fall down my towel falling off. I look up to see Gambit staring at me with his mouth hanging open I would sure it would hit the floor._

_Then I realized my towel fell off and Gambit is looking at me. I scream an ear piercing scream and try to cover myself up. gambit still had that star struck face. hearing my scream Logan came in. all he needed to see was me in a towel and Gambits face to pick him up by the collar and dragging him out of my room. _

_The next day Gambit was limping with a black eye._

_end of flashback._

That had to be the most embarrassing to ever happen to me. Henceforth I go with the bath robe. In my room I get designer jeans and a American Idiot tee shirt. what can I say Green day is awesome. but my favorite song from them had to be 21 guns. I grab black skinny jeans and neon green converse's that matched the green on the shirt. After I brush my hair I walk downstairs to shouting. What could it be this time.

"Can too." Emmett said.

"Can not" Jasper retaliated the whole family except Carlisle and Esme were watching obviously bored. Alice looked over to were I was and smiled slightly.

"Do I want to know?" I say and every ones heads snap towards me. Emmett put on his usual smile, Rose just rolled her eyes. Jasper seemed to be analyzing my every movement as if I would come out and say you have been Punk'd! Alice was still bouncing up and down and Edward had the same unknown emotion in them.

"We are just doing a bet. Or at least trying to. you guys have tried everything so pay up." Emmett said holding out his palm as Jasper, Rose, and Alice paid him 500 dollars each. Em seeing my confused face said. "We had a bet them saying they could tame Edward's hair. I said it wasn't possible and I was right."

"You had a bet to see if you can tame Edward's hair?" I said each word slowly. I smiled slyly. "I bet 5 grand I could get it tamed." everyone looked at me as if I had grown a second head and a third eye. But Emmett just smiled and stuck out his hand. "Prepare to lose." I said while Edward was muttering something about his hair.

I walk over to the draws and got a bowl and filled it 3 fourths of the way and put it on the counter. I gestured to the seat and Edward sat down. This was a little trick I learned from his mother.

_Flashback:_

_I knocked on the door while opening it._

_"Hello/" I call out._

_"In here dear." Elizabeth shouts back. I go into the kitchen where Eddie is sitting on the counter and Elizabeth was wiping up some weird concoction. so far it looked sticky and brown._

_"What is that?" I said pointing to the bowl. She just smiles and puts a little sprinkle of sugar in it and starts stirring._

_"Well you know Edward's hair it looks like he just rolled out of bed and a comb just won't tame it so I made this. Its water almost filled to the top, stop a quarter of the way, about a cup of corn syrup, a few drops of vanilla so it will actually smell good, and a sprinkle of sugar. This way his hair stays tamed and it shines in the light. No harmful side effects." she says dipping the tips of her fingers in and starts pulling Eddie's hair up until it was pin straight._

_"Yet" Eddie mumbles pouting. Elizabeth just rolls her eyes and starts combing his hair down. And to my surprise it stayed down and was...tamed._

_"This way he can go to a party and not stick out and there is enough left for a few more weeks. After that you want to throw it out._

_"End of flashback._

By the time I came out of that Edward hair was pin straight all the way up. His siblings were on the floor laughing and if he could blush he would. I grabbed a comb and combed it down to the way his mother always did it. a lump filled my throat as I saw how he looked but quickly swallowed it. His siblings were still laughing their asses off. I clear my throat and they look up. Now they look like a deer in headlights because Edwards hair is TAMED. I smiled and held out my palm. now everyone is laughing at Emmett who is grumbling handing me 5000 in cash.

By that time my family came in staring at us. Logan narrowed his eyes on the cash then on Edwards hair, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I won a bet" I said answering his unspoken question. I checked his thoughts.

_Why do I have a feeling she used something from her past with him to win this._

"Yeah I did, so what. it's not cheating."

"Stay out of my head."

**1 week later**

After the hair incident things went back to normal. Or as normal they could be with a war going on and having Tanya hate your guts. Right now I was in Eddie's room reading Wuthering Heights while he was looking for some music to play. I call him Eddie in my head but never dare say it out loud. He still didn't know I knew them. Carlisle was trying to make me tell him but I couldn't find the right time.

For some reason every one's thoughts were guarded and I do mean everyone. It was weird but I got over it. Soon enough Clair de Lune was playing. It was one of my favorites, a soft breeze came in through the open window. I'm surprised that only part of it opens when the whole wall is made of glass. the book is pushed down and Edward holds out his hand offering me a dance. I raise an eyebrow but grab his hand anyways. Soon enough we are dancing quietly, no words need to be spoken. He pulls me closer and I rest my head on his shoulder. His scent is so mouthwatering.

Once I realize what I'm doing it takes my entire will power to pull back slowly instead of jerking away. The song has ended and I move to get out of his grasp but he tightens his hold. I look up at him and get lost in his topaz eyes. when I snap out of my trance he is inches away from my lips. I turn my head and he kissed my cheek. For some reason it pained me to do that. He looked at me, his expression heartbroken. This time I get out of his grasp. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I look at him sadly and jump out of the window. I'm doing what I do best in these situations I run. the questions that haunted me a week ago now became clear. I did love Edward not as a brother or a friend but something more. But now that I knew that did that mean that my parents murderer was out there too?

**Whew long chapter. Okay question do you want Bella's biological parents to come in the story? Oh and guess what Stephanie Meyer is continuing Midnight Sun! I'm serious no joke**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay some of you asked how I knew Stephanie Meyer was continuing Midnight Sun; I saw it in an article that was ALL New Moon. Here is what happened.**

_**And another thing Stephanie Meyer has continued to right Midnight Sun, Twilight from Edward's point of view, and will be finishing it. (**_**Or something close to that. My friend took the magazine.)**

**Me after reading it. My eyes widen and I start jumping up and down, I run downstairs and my mom looks at me weirdly.**

**Me: Guess what, Guess what, Guess what?**

**Mom: What**

**Me: Stephanie Meyer is continuing Midnight Sun**_** Still bouncing up and down. Mom rolls eyes.**_

**Mom: Get a life**

**Me: No I'm good.**_** Runs back upstairs and continues reading article calmly. My mom will never understand why I like Twilight. Just so you know I'm not usually like that, being hyper. Anyways on with the story.**_

**Chapter 17: Just tell him already!**

_Previously:_

_BPOV_

_I did love Edward, not as a brother or a friend but something more. But now that I knew that did that mean my parents murder was out there too?_

**NOW EPOV**

She looked so beautiful reading right now. She was so perfect surely someone like her could never love a monster like me but I could always hope. I told everyone since Bella can read minds to guard it so she won't know that I love her. When I went to Carlisle his thoughts were scrambled and confused, he looked pained. He told me to ask her what her full past is, Logan dragged her away before we could here the ending. For some reason Carlisle is being more confused and panicked when it comes to Bella's past, but what?

I put on one of my favorite songs by Debussy Clair de Lune. Well it's now or never Cullen. I walk over to her and push the book down holding out my hand. She looks confused but takes my hand anyways.

She fit so well into my arms, like she was meant to be there. I pulled her closer and she rested her head on my shoulders. I would love to keep her here forever. The song ends and she pulls back, but I tighten my grip. I took a deep breath. Pull it together man!

I look into her eyes and get lost in there chocolate depth. I lean forward to kiss her. Just a few inches away and I kiss her cheek? I pull back realizing she turned her head away from me. Did I do something wrong? She looks at me and looks devastated, she didn't look like she wanted to pull away so why did she? She pulls back and my arms fall limply to the floor. She opens her mouth to say something then closes it and races out my window to the thick woods.

"What did I do wrong?" I mumbled and sank to the couch where she was just at and inhaled her mouthwatering scent, wishing I could sleep now more than ever.

**BPOV**

I keep running until I reach the meadow and start crying. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I was supposed to help Carlisle, be Edward's sister again. Not fall in love with him that wasn't suppose to happen, it can't happen. I wiped my eyes and looked around the meadow I had to leave it was to painful being here.

I ran until I reached the borderline for the vampires and werewolves. I cross over it and head towards the cliffs I was just a mere week and a half ago after figuring out Edward was alive, now I'm here because I was in love with him. Silent tears track down my face as someone sits next to me.

It was that werewolf girl Leah. She didn't talk much. And from what I heard she and Sam were deeply in love till he changed into a werewolf and imprinted on her cousin. Love sucks.

"Relationship problems?" she said in a kind voice looking out at the sea. It was surprisingly calm.

"Is it that obvious?" I say wiping away the rest of the tears.

"No, you are pretty good at hiding things, but I went through heartbreak and I looked at myself wondering what was wrong with me for Sam to leave me. I looked just like you."

"How did you get over it?"

"I didn't, but I guess I just accepted it, but yours seems more complicated. You know it's easier to tell a stranger what is wrong then a friend." So with that I explain her my life story, everything. The only Cullen that knows this is Carlisle and than the mutants. After my rant was done she looked at me wide eyed.

"Not your everyday problem huh?"

"Definitely different than I expected, but you want to know what I think?"

"That's why I told you this right?" I said sarcasm dripping my voice. She just laughs.

"Yea, I guess. But you should tell him what you told me. Maybe leaving out the 'I love you' for later though." I give out a short harsh laugh.

"Everyone wants me to tell him, but here is the problem, what if he hates me after I tell him? What if he looks at me differently? I don't want that." Tears threatening to overflow again, but I push them back. She puts an arm around my shoulder.

"You need Edward in this war, so promise me that you will tell him, everyone, and everything. Leave nothing out, the packs calling me but promise." She says holding out her pinky finger. I smile slightly and hook my finger with hers.

"Promise."

**1 month later**

Things at the Cullen house have been more tense. Edward avoided me now like the plague seeing as he did something to offend me when he tried to kiss me. The war was nearing, but it seemed to be taunting me by not happening. So I never told any of the Cullen's my whole past.

Carlisle was getting annoyed that I just wouldn't tell them, even after I explained my reasoning. Tanya now loved me seeing this as her perfect chance to make a move, but not to my surprise was getting absolutely nowhere. I couldn't really talk to my family after what they did, dragging me away before everything got complicated still remained at the front of my mind.

Right now we were getting ready for the baseball game. The werewolves would just be watching seeing as they couldn't swing a bat in wolf form. When we arrived the Cullen's were stretching and Tanya was making yet another move on Edward and he politely declined. Always knew he would have all the girls after him.

It was my family with Eleazar on out team Carmen as umpire and the rest on the Cullen's team. Wolves watching on the side lines of course. My team was on outfield first. Storm made a perfect storm and was pitching. Me and Logan were on outfield seeing as we were the fastest. Already two outs and Edward is up to bat. He manages to hit the ball and it zooms past me. I run ridiculously fast grab the ball and was back before he made it around 2nd base. I throw it to Bobby that uses the ice to slow it down and hits the base a millisecond before Edwards foot touches it. We all look to Carmen.

"You are out." My team cheers while the Cullen's grumble and got to the outfield. Alice is pitcher for their team. Edward is in outfield which makes sense since he is the fastest of the Cullen's. Logan's up first he makes it to second base. Storm hits the ball and makes it to third base so now it's 1-0. Victor strikes out which was surprising, but he never could hit a curveball. My turn Alice smiles at me smugly and winds up and throws a curveball, but I'm expecting it and hit it with all my might, it zooms past Tanya who is looking at her nails. I laugh and start running my fastest while Edward retrieves the ball. I just made it to third when he comes back. He throws it to Esme and I slide. I could just imagine the look on Alice's face, she hated when I got my clothes ruined.

"Safe!" Carmen screams. My eyes light up and I start doing a happy dance. Oh yeah HOMERUN! The Cullen's laugh at our performance before Alice freezes with a glazed look over her eyes. She was having a vision. Edward tenses, so I look into her mind to see what's up. I freeze.

"What is it?" Carlisle asks.

"James he's coming." Alice said her voice barley above a whisper. I tell the werewolves to phase and we line up. Okay just breath you can do this. James is just an asshole with nothing better to do.

A few seconds later James, a red head, and an African American came out obviously the leaders with one hiding behind them. Then a group around 35 comes out. Oh shit!

"Why are you here? It seems stupid to try and kill someone that you haven't seen in more than 5o years." Carlisle says trying to create peace. James just laughs.

"Because what better game than to try and kill someone who is so thoroughly protected." I step forward.

"So that's all this is to you a game?" I say. The man from behind the 3 steps forward and I pale recognizing his face from countless nightmares.

"You would know that wouldn't you Bella. I mean you are smart, brave, for coming here to help your dear friend Carlisle. But you only helped because of a promise, favor, he did for you. Why don't you tell us what that is I'm sure we are all dying to know." He says.

"Bella how do you know him?" Alice asked.

"He's the one that killed my parents." I say and they all looked shocked as he just laughed, while James was muttering something about this the most fun he has had in decades.

"Yes and you are the one who lied to everyone of the Cullen's." He pretended to look shocked at the Cullen's bewildered faces. "Oh didn't she tell you. That little boy from the story, her 'brother', family, the boy Carlisle protected was-"Before he could finish Logan pounced on him, cutting off his sentence. That was all the motivation the wolves needed as they started to attack, me and the others soon following.

Let the war begin.

**Okay just so you guys know I won't be able to update tomorrow because I'm having a party. And yes Edward will figure out Bella's past so relax, don't shoot me. But if you want review and ask for a preview of the next chapter and I will give it to you only if you answer if you want Bella's biological parents to be in the story. It's one word YES or NO.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while**__**have So much work. Okay as you know the last few chapters I asked if you wanted Bella's biological parents in the story and the majority of you said yes, so they will be making an appearance.**

**Chapter 18: The War of the Past**

_**Previously:**_

_**BPOV**_

_**Let the war begin.**_

**NOW EPOV**

Man Bella was fast. I just got out by a millisecond going home. I was running to guard outfield with Tanya. I don't know why she keeps flirting with me. I keep trying to say no politely but apparently you can't do that in a nice way.

Logan was up first and made it to second, and then Storm made it to third causing them to get one point. Next up was Victor and surprisingly he struck out. Next was Bella. Ah beautiful Bella. I have been avoiding her this past month afraid if she hated me for trying to kiss her.

She was expecting the curve ball and she hits the ball so hard I thought it was going to break in half. It zooms right past Tanya and I hear a musical laugh as I run to get it, since Tanya wasn't. By the time I get back Bella is running past third base. I throw it to Esme as Bella slides to the base.

"Safe!" Carmen screamed. While they scored two more points I couldn't help but laugh as Bella did a happy dance. To bad it was short lived.

Alice's eyes glazed over and I read her mind to see what's up. I tense; it's James and the others with around 35 newborns. Shit! I look over to Bella to see her freeze up and tell the wolves to phase. We all stand in a line as James, Victoria, Laurent, and another leader hiding behind them. Carlisle steps forward to create peace.

"Why are you here? It seems stupid to try and kill someone you haven't seen in 5o years." Carlisle says.

"Because what better game than to try and kill someone who is so thoroughly protected." James says. My family is fuming, that is no excuse!

"So that's all this is to you, a game?" My Bella says. I mean Bella, just Bella. The fourth leader steps out and Bella pales. What is going on?

"You would know that wouldn't you Bella? I mean you are smart, brave, coming here to help your dear friend Carlisle. But you only helped him because of a promise, favor, he did for you. Why don't you tell us what that is I'm sure we are all dying to know." He says. What is with these people and putting everything into cryptic messages!

"Bella how do you know him." Alice says taking the words out of my mouth. The man looks even more amused.

"He's the one that killed my parents." Bella said. I start seeing red. I will kill him for hurting my Bella. I mean Bella.

"Yes and you're the one who lied to everyone of the Cullen's." I look to my family who are all shocked. But Carlisle looks like he is pretending more than anything. The man pretended to look shocked. "Oh didn't she tell you? The little boy from her story, her" brother", family, the one Carlisle protected was-"Before he could finish Logan pounced on him before he could finish. Ugh! I was so going to kill him because he cut off the ending her story. I really wanted to know!

That was all the encouragement for the wolves as they started attacking. That was enough for us because soon we started.

I will find out Bella's past, no matter what.

**BPOV**

Okay why was I so worried about this? These newborns had no idea how to fight, no experience. I was killing them left and right. I swear some of them were attaching limbs that weren't even theirs.

Side step, swing, kick, rip. Hey why the hell do I have a bottle of vodka in my back pocket? I look over to Gambit quick and he smiles teasingly at me. I roll my eyes. I open the bottle and take a quick swig and pulled out a liter from my pocket. Hey you never know when you're going to need it. I spit out the vodka as I lit the liter and lighted about two newborns on fire. The funniest part was that they were running around lighting other newborns on fire. Now that was amusing. I was roughly pushed back. It was the man who murdered my parents. I quickly get up and him in the jaw. He stumbles backwards and swings at me and I duck.

"Okay, what's your name? I get really tired of calling you the man who killed my parents." I say and dodge another blow.

"Names Thompson. Levi Thompson." He says and swings at me. I dodge it carefully. He obviously had more training than I did.

"Wow James Bond much?" I say sarcastically. The movements get faster, sharper, and harder. We keep fighting until all the newborns James and the rest of his group were dead. God just die already. But unfortunately my limbs get tired, his don't. I was to slow on one move and he pinned me to the tree his hand around my neck. What is it with him and doing that? But he is outnumbered.

"That's it. You lost." Everyone was coming closer slowly so he wouldn't do anything rash.

"Oh have I? You won the war that has physical strength but I have something that will break you down, even if I do die."

"And what would that be?"

"My power dear Isabella. I was always good at explaining the past and now I can show it. So let us take a look at yours." My eyes widen and I struggle against him, but before I can get far his head falls back and something black comes out of him and into my eyes. There is so much pain. Soon enough the setting changes as we are going back through my memories. They are all zooming past and it finally stops on one of me in an old timely dress going to the market. We were back in Chicago to where I first met Eddie. Why does god hate me, I thought as all of the Cullen's, the wolves, and the mutants look around trying to figure out where we are. Fuck!

Finally it stops when I paid the man and was heading back home. I'm immobile. He's right, he won. They are all going to hate me. Past Bella makes her way towards Elizabeth. I watch the others as the conversation plays out.

"It's no problem I'll go this way you go that way. By the way what's your name?" I look at Carlisle and he looks at me with pity as he realizes what is happening.

"Elizabeth Masen." Before she can finish it goes to the next scene as I hear gasps. I close my eyes holding back tears. I feel the wind stir as I hear my voice again. I open my eyes to see myself to see myself talking to Eddie.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Bella and what's yours?" I say.

"Edward" And he shook my hand. I hear more gasps and I look at Edward to see him look heartbroken. More scenes play out until I'm talking to Carlisle begging him to protect Eddie. The next scene is me leaving and giving Eddie the metal Swan. Edward starts rubbing the metal Swan under the Cullen crest. And the very last scene is me seeing Eddie's tombstone, along with his parents.

Finally it shifts and we are back at the field. I look at the Cullen's. Carlisle looks at me in pity. And everyone else in shock. But what frightens me most is that Edward doesn't show any emotion. Tears start streaming down my face. I look back to Levi who is grinning madly at me. The next thing he does surprises me.

"I have always wondered what a mutant tastes like." He said and bit me. I scream as the venom makes its way into my system. Before he can suck me dry Victor pushes him off and comes over to me as I am writhing on the floor trying to keep in my blood curdling screams.

"Until next time Isabella." Finally the pain stops and I breathe deeply. The wolves are running in the direction of Levi and the Cullen's and Denali's were still shocked. Carlisle rolls his eyes at them and comes over to me as I sit up. He checks the bite wound but it's already healed.

"I will never understand you." He says and looks back at his family. "You better explain." I nod and he helps me up.

"I'm sorry" It's the only thing I could think to say right now. I opened my mouth to say something again, when Edward whirls in my direction. Except this time he really looks like a vampire. My throat closes up.

"That's all you can say! You're sorry! You lied to us!" He screamed. Well at least he is expressing some kind of emotion.

"Let me expl-"He cut me off.

"Let you explain. There is nothing to explain. You lied to us, to me. Did you really come here for your own personal benefit?" I open my mouth to retaliate, but he doesn't even give me a chance. "You know what save it." He puts something in his hand and throws it at me. It's the metal Swan. I blink back tears. "You know what all you did was ruin my life." How the hell did I do that?! "If I never met you I could be with my parents right now instead of being this cold lifeless monster with no soul! So you know what do us all a favor and just leave. I'm out of here." He says and runs most likely to his meadow.

I look back at his family and they are as shocked as I am. Edward was usually calm and collected. Seeing him make an outburst like that was unexpected.

"I'm sorry" I say again. "I was going to tell you that night when I was talking about my past when Logan interrupted me. He gave good reason why I shouldn't. You could leave, when we needed you in this war. You would look at me differently. You would hate me." I swallow another lump in my throat. This was the first time I have ever not run away from something. "All of you would look at me differently. You wouldn't care if I killed thousands just because I used to be like Edward's sister. I'm sorry I left your family this way, you will never see me again." I turn towards Carlisle. "Now were even. Have a nice life. Gambit can you take me home?"

He nods and comes over to me. Rogue and Kitty say that they will take my stuff back to the school and I nod appreciably. I cast one sadder look at the Cullen's and Denali's. They all looked ready to cry. Even Tanya. I look back at Gambit and nod. The floor drops beneath us and soon we are back at the school.

I promise that the Cullen's will never see me again. And that was a promise I was going to keep no matter what.


	19. Chapter 19

**Man I love your reviews they are awesome. Don't hate me for making Edward an ass in the last chapter. This chapter will start out with his point of view from the end of the conversation and it will make you love him again.**

**Chapter 19: Favors for Love**

_**Previously: BPOV**_

_**I promise that the Cullen's will never see me again. No matter what.**_

**NOW EPOV**

I kept running and running, as fast as I could. I could hear the little animal's hearts beat faster and the catch of their breath. But it didn't matter, nothing mattered.

I stopped somewhere randomly in a forest and punched a tree with all my might that it fell down. I did the same process with a few other trees before I started to cool down. She lied to me. She lied to me! How could she? Why didn't she tell us? To think I fell in love with her.

But that comment even if it was in my head made me freeze. I fell in love with Bella because her kindness, her humor, her whole personality. Her taste in music, on books, how she commented on things thinking of others before herself. I loved everything about her. I kept thinking about how some of her imperfections made her look even more beautiful when I remembered something

_Flashback 1918_

_I was in a bed. More specifically a hospital bed covered in sweat, my breathing labored. I seemed to be deep in thought._

"_I'm sorry" Carlisle whispered as he bit down on my neck, but this time I felt no fire. But a thought came into my head, my own from that time._

_**That's when I realized I don't miss her; I'm in love with her.**_

_End of flashback_

Oh my god! What have I done? Please tell me I didn't say those cruel things to her, that this was just some sick hallucination. But unfortunately it was reality. Before I had more time to dwell I ran back to the clearing.

The wolves just came back saying that they lost Levi but would keep an eye out for him if he came back. Bella's family was saying goodbye to everyone, even to Tanya who I knew they hated. No I couldn't let Bella leave. I coughed to get every ones attention. The wolves looked at me and shrugged getting back to their conversation. But when I look to my family, they look at me with pity and Bella's, well, Scott, Victor, Logan, Bobby, and Gambit, put the term if looks could kill in good use when looking to me. Before I could open my mouth Logan came over and punched me in the face followed by Victor who punched me in the stomach.

"You piece of shit!" Gambit screamed. "You know she loved you. We kind of thought it was weird to see you as more of a brother but she did. And you broke her heart. You bastard!"

"Look, I know what I did was wrong, what I said was hurtful. But I loved her, I still do. How could you not expect me to not be shocked or hurt that she didn't trust me enough to tell me her secret?!" I roared back. A look of realization came across their faces. They never had to deal with this before, I doubt anyone had.

"Yes she didn't tell you, but how would you have treated her if you knew. If she killed thousands of innocents before, would you care? Just because she was a sister to you?" Scott said, he had a good point there. "I know that it hurts to have someone you love think differently of you. We, actually all of us here have had to deal with that. But you spoke merely out of rage. You act before you think, and when you do that you hurt the ones you love most."

"I gave her a second chance, why can't she just give me one?" I said back.

"A second chance?!" Bobby screamed. Wow and I thought he was the calm one. "You never gave her a chance. When Bella first arrived here you didn't know who she was. So therefore you never gave her a second chance!" I looked down ashamed at myself.

"You're right. I'm just some cold heartless creature who doesn't deserve love." I looked back up. If I could cry I would be right now. "I have made so many mistakes in my life and I always thought I was happy without someone to love. But that changed when I met her. So I'm asking, no begging you to give **me** a second chance. Can you let me see her so that I can apologize."

"I would, but she went to a secret place after your little outburst." Victor replied.

"But that doesn't mean that we can't take him to her. They will just have to owe us." Rogue added. Even with them here a little over a month I barely have seen Rogue talk. I looked to Carlisle, my eyes pleading with him. When they meant us owing them, they meant the whole Cullen family. He quickly talked to the others and then sighed.

"Yes we will owe you; I have not seen my son like this before ever. And I will make sure that he doesn't lose it." Esme said. I smiled at her, thanking her silently.

"Alright, she is back at the school in Westchester. We will take you there and make sure that she knows you are there, but after that you are on your own." Logan said. With that we were off to go pack and head to New York.

* * *

Four to five hours later we finally got into a car and were headed to the school. But all I have to say is thank god Jasper hunted before coming on the plane; I was worried he was going to kill someone.

As we were making lefts and rights I became more and more nervous. What if she hated me? What if she didn't love, like I loved her? What was I going to say?! Instantly I felt calming waves and mouthed a thank you to Jasper. One hour later we were pulling up to the black wrought iron gates. I struggled to keep calm.

The place was like a castle many doors here and there, but it also had a sense of comfort, like it was home. I suppose for many kids it is home, but my family and I were just visitors. Our stuff was teleported, yes teleported to our rooms, as Logan and Victor started leading us through the twists and turns of the boarding school, while the others went to their rooms. After a few more series of twists and turns we came to a door that looks like it hasn't been used in years. My answers are confirmed when Victor opens the door and a little bit of dust poofs out. They lead us up a staircase to where there is a huge window looking down at a classroom.

"Class is still in action, so we thought you might want to see this. Don't worry she still expects us to be in Forks and this place makes sure no magic gets in or out." Logan says. He pressed a button and soon enough Bella's beautiful voice was coming out of the speaker. I looked down at her and she had a smile on her face.

"So there I was, fighting at least three newborns at the time." The students gasped. "When I felt something in my pocket, I pulled it out and it was VODKA! No I don't drink it. But I looked over at Gambit and he was smiling smugly at me. He apparently put it there, how when we were in the middle of this very short war, I have no idea. So I took a quick swig, pulled out my liter, and I carried it because you need to kill vampires after they are ripped apart, flicked it on, spit out the fire and Walla." She clapped her hands making a big circular motion, the kids leaned forward more. "The funniest part was when they started running around lighting other newborns on fire. The site was hilarious. But before I could laugh Levi, the man who killed my parents slash working with Stryker punched me. Of course I fought back but he had more training than I did." One student raised his hand. "Yes Mike."

Well why didn't you use your telekinesis on him or use the mind reading to know his next move?" All the others agreed with him.

"Because, not even my self control is that great. Logan, Victor, and I had something put in us that makes us more animalistic. No matter how much we train we could win but hurt the others around us. It's not as easy as you think." She responded.

"Oh okay, go on." Mike said and a beautiful smile graced Bella's lips.

"Well what happened next was-"She was cut off by the bell, all the kids groaned. "Don't worry we will start this up tomorrow, no homework." She called out as they shuffled out of the door one by one turning in their homework also. Her eyes intently on the work, shuffling them in to a neat pile, not even looking up said.

"Logan, Victor, I know you are there with the Cullen's just come out." She said. How did she know we were here, I thought that this thing made sure powers couldn't get in or out. "He said magic Edward and what I have isn't magic." Fuck, should have known that. We all started down the stairs and into her classroom. She was still arranging the papers, well here goes nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Just so you know Bella's parents will be arriving in the next few chapter!**

**Chapter 20: Could Vampires be Mentally Retarded?**

_**Previously: EPOV**_

_**"Logan, Victor, I know you are there with the Cullen's just come out." She said. How did she know we were here, I thought this thing made sure no powers get in or out. "He said magic Edward and what I have isn't magic." Fuck, should have known that. We all started down the stairs and into her classroom. She was still arranging papers, well here goes nothing.**_

**NOW BPOV**

I was in the middle of telling the story of the short war against James and Levi when I heard the presence of someone in the room that looked down on my class. I had to keep my face straight as I realized it was Logan, Victor, and all of the Cullen's. But part of it was funny, Logan still thought that I wouldn't know that they were there. No if Gambit was in my place it would work because he had magic. I had a mutation that was to messed up to explain, but I could still here there thoughts. I blocked them for the rest of the period until the bell rang.

Time to have some fun. Even though I did promise that I would make sure the Cullen's never see me again, that promise went down the drain, so who really cares anymore.

"Logan, Victor, I know you are there with the Cullen's just come out." I called and chuckled as I heard gasps.

_How did she know we were here, I thought this thing made sure no powers get in or out._ Edwards thoughts screamed out more in the others, but all were still shocked at this.

"He said magic Edward and what I have isn't magic." Grumbling and a whole lot of curse words put in thoughts they all shuffled down into the classroom. Okay my fun was done, now just get out, I wanted to say. I don't think I could face them after what Edward said to me. I kept my thoughts focused on neatly arranging the papers. Maybe I should alphabetize them too.

"You must hate me." Edwards voice whispered. I looked up at him shocked. That was definitely not what I expected. Maybe an 'I'm sorry' or on his knees begging for forgiveness. I put down the papers giving them my full attention. Edward sighed before continuing. "you must think I'm some cold, heartless monster and maybe I am." He dropped his eyes to the floor. "I did feel betrayed that you didn't tell me. That you thought I would think of you differently, I understand that now. But it was just so overwhelming to find out a secret like that from one of the men that we were fighting against. A villain as you would say." Another deep breath. "but I just couldn't handle that all at once. I acted before I thought and I hurt you and for that I will never forgive myself for saying those cruel things to you. I understand if you don't forgive me but before you slam the door on my face let me say one thing." He looked back up his eyes filled with tears and I knew if he were human he would be crying. Apparently during his little speech his family left along with my brothers. Thank God that was my last class I don't think I could handle another. "I love you." He said. That broke me out of my thoughts. Wait! What?! He loved me! Surely he meant as just a sister nothing more. As if reading my mind he said. "No not as a sister, but of how Carlisle thinks of Esme or as Romeo thought of Juliet. I'm in love with you. I understand if you don't love me back, but I just had to say that before you made your decision, on whether to hate me or not."

Okay that was one of the most heartfelt speech's I have ever heard. It was a little blackmail because he said he LOVED me before I made my decision to ignore him or not. What to do, What to do. Well first of all breathe and then figure out something, I don't want to faint in front of him, since he is so much more than a little brother right now.

"First of all the rest of your family can come in." I knew they were listening in on the whole conversation, but Edward didn't, he was to caught up in his heart warming speech. " I forgive you." I said and his face lit up like a little kids on Christmas morning. "But" yep the infamous but that always ruins everything, why can't I just skip that part? wow talking to myself in my head not sane. "I don't know if I can trust you again. This time it was because I knew you when you were human, but what if it happens again with something else. You also said that you loved me."

"I do, I really do." He started to say, but I put my hand up to stop him.

" Yes you said that you loved me, but what if I see you the next day wrapped in Tanya's arms or another woman's arms. you can't blame me for being precautious. So you will have to earn back my trust whether it take one day or one year. If you don't love me enough to stay and fight for me however long it may be then the door is right there." Without a moment's hesitation he replied.

"I'll stay." Then a quick look to his family. " but my family may return to Forks if that is what they wish." He added.

"No way this place is too cool. I'm not leaving here, plus I wan to see you and Bella get together already." Emmett said.

"Yeah and this way I can take Bella shopping to all the cool places here in New York." Of course Alice was thinking about shopping, what else would her mind be on? All of them quickly agreed to stay here as long as they needed too for me to trust Edward.

"Ooh, Ooh." Emmett said bouncing up and down holding his hand up. "I got an idea for Bella to trust Edward." I raised my eyebrow. I doubt I could trust him again after one hour.

"And what is that Emmett?" I replied crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well first you will stand in front Edward will be behind you and you fall back and he catches you. See trust." Emmett said looking excited at his idea. I pinched the bridge of my nose, was it possible for a vampire to be mentally retarded? One look at Emmett and the answer was yes, yes it was.

"It's not as easy as that Emmett, it takes a lot more than a silly game to have trust in someone. How about I show you around the place so you don't get caught okay." they nodded their heads enthusiastically.

Let me tell you, this place was big. How big? no idea. But by the time the tour of the school was over it was 6:00 when we started around 3:00, and using speed faster than regular humans well lets just say if we went at that pace we would only have covered quarter of the school right now. I said my goodbyes to them as I went into my room that I had all by myself. I took stuff to make a sandwich, pop, and some potato chips. I sat down in a nice soft black chair and looked out the window watching the sun set was beautiful. After I was done I turned on the TV and before I knew it I was falling asleep.

* * *

During the middle of the night I woke with a start, another nightmare with the leading man Levi. in all this commotion I forgot to see if the wolves captured him or if he escaped. Not that that mattered as much as Stryker still killing innocent mutants to make one as powerful as me. We checked the place where he changed me but all there was was an empty clearing. He obviously blew up the building as to not leave any evidence behind. The next building that was rumored to where Stryker did his experiments was still standing, but would make for an excellent haunted house. It was like a plague hit there and it was completely deserted except for the rotting dead bodies. The worse part was some of them were covered in sheets and some weren't.

I went over to the window and saw a light pink over the horizon. I knew Stryker was going to come after me, he left a note in the fifth building we checked saying it. the weirdest part was I still had it. Stryker was coming with an army bigger than James and more skilled to capture of kill me. And I would be ready.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay I'm so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, I had writers block. Oh and I saw New Moon, it was amazing. Anyone who hasn't seen it go because it is so much better than the first one. And I got to see Kellan Lutz too and get his picture. Oh and this chapter name goes along with this chapter, so it will be very confusing at first.**

**Chapter 21: Meeting Someone New, but you already knew them.**

_**Previously:**_

_**I went over to the window and saw a light pink over the horizon. I knew Stryker was going to come after me, he left a note in the fifth building we checked saying it. The weirdest part was that I still had it. Stryker was coming with a bigger army than James and more skilled to capture me. And I would be ready.**_

**(Okay to clear up some questions about this war with Stryker, I meant it was going to be like the ending in Xmen: Origin. So not much of a war as she is kicking Stryker's ass. Oh and she doesn't lose her memory. Hope that answers your questions, if not then send me them.)**

**NOW BPOV**

It had been one hell of a week. First the Cullen's showing up, then having to deal with these annoying teenagers, having to teach the Cullen's our way in the training room, oh and let's not forget that Edward was in love with me.

I love him, I really do and as more than a brother. But trust is a major thing for me and he broke it. I mean I trusted Stryker and look where I am now. I'm more than 150 years old and I still look like I'm 17! So now Edward was trying to gain my trust back by doing small things. Whether it was work around the school or fighting with me to beat down whatever bad guy the training room created. I have begun to trust him more and more, and right now I just wanted to forgive him and be happy for once in my life. But hey it's me that will never happen because I won't allow it too. Along with Edward gaining back my trust Alice and Rose have dragged me to every shop New York City has to have, Jasper is asking more about my previous war life, Esme wanted to help other students because they were away from their families and I got MOST of the mutants to trust her, Carlisle has been running tests on me trying to figure out my mutation, and Emmett was being Emmett. We mostly just played pranks on people and played video games.

Right now none of us were worried if Stryker might attack. The suspension has been going on for 5 years now that it has just died down to a mild anxiety. I was more concerned about the younger mutants there. He was killing so many people trying to find the right one to be up to my standards. If anything else I wanted him to come and bring all the people he has got so that he would stop torturing innocent kids. I started pacing back and forth in my room trying to figure out any evidence on where he may have gone. Think Bella, think.

A movement outside caught my attention. I ran to the window so fast that if you blinked you would have thought I teleported. I push the window up silently and peer outside. There was nothing, maybe it was just my imagination. When I was about to go back inside something white and neon…pink caught my eye. I looked around at all the other windows, everyone was asleep. I stepped out on to the window sill and jumped off landing on the ground very softly. I looked up at my room 6 stories up, a jump like that would have killed anyone else, or at least anyone human. I walked over to where the white and neon pink object was. Looking closer the white thing was a piece of paper taped on to a tree with neon pink tape. It was a letter and in elegant script had my name on it. I tore it off the tree and opened the letter.

_Dear Isabella,_

_Or Bella as you like to be called. My wife and I need to talk to you about something very important. Do not worry we aren't the bad guys, but I don't know if you could call us that good either. Our names will be confidential until you meet us. You may think it would be ridiculous going to meet someone you know nothing about, but we promise you we will cause you no harm. Besides you could defend yourself anyway. Also you have already met us but do not remember. All your questions will be answered if you chose to meet us. Right now we are 11 miles north right by the pond and will stay there until dawn for three days, if you do not come within those days know that we will not come back. We have very important information Isabella, but if you think it is too much of a risk, then this is goodbye. If you don't then we shall be meeting you soon._

And no signature. Well of course not they don't want to be revealed. But this is one odd letter, how had I already met them? The scent on the paper doesn't seem to be familiar. Right now it was a little after midnight. Well meeting whoever this is couldn't hurt, right? And they know I could beat them if it came to a fight. Looking down at the letter one more time I sighed and headed north.

* * *

About 20 minutes later (yes I'm that fast) I arrived at the pond that is secluded by many trees and you would have to be lost just to find it. I opened my senses to full range, I didn't know if I could trust these people, and stepped forward into a small clearing.

_Oh my god, she looks so beautiful. I wish I could just hug her to death. But no I shouldn't do that, she would run off. She doesn't remember us._

_My Isabella is so grown up now. It hurts me so much knowing we had to give her away for her to have a human life. Well better make our presence known._

The thoughts were from a man and a woman. I turned my head to the left to see a man and a woman step out behind the thick outline of trees. I could see in the dark and what I saw made me want to gasp, cry, scream, and jump up and down from happiness. The people in front of me were mutants, immortal somehow, just like me. But that wasn't what caused these emotions; it was the fact that the man had the same colored eyes as me and same nose. The woman looked exactly like me but older from age. My throat closed and I didn't know what to say. So that's what the letter meant meaning I already met them, I was just too young to remember. Forcing the lump down in my throat I began to ask the important questions that were burning on my lips.

"Are you my parents?" I asked, my voice was surprisingly calm.

"Yes" Yes the woman spoke. And before I could let that sink in she pulled me into a bone crushing hug that seemed tighter than Emmett's. The woman started crying and I wrapped my arms around her. "We are so sorry we left you Isabella. Shane and I wanted you to have a normal life and not worry about all this mutation stuff." Now any normal person wouldn't have believed them, I was a little wary about it until my supposed mom backed away and took out a necklace, but the charm was broken in half. My hand immediately flew to the necklace underneath it. I took her charm carefully and pulled mine out and put them together, a perfect fit. She is my mom. I pulled her back into that bone crushing hug before releasing her and hugged my dad.

"Okay now I want some answers." I said pulling back from the hug wiping away a few stray tears. My dad walked over and put his arm around mom, both of them nodding their heads. "Well first what are your names? I don't exactly feel comfortable with calling you mom and dad yet." They nodded their heads in understanding.

"My name is Shane and this is my wife Claire." Shane said. He was about 6'5 with brownish blonde hair that was all messy. He had a strong build and had the same brown eyes as me. The woman Claire was shorter and had brown silky hair that went to the middle of her back and was about 5'6. She was more petite. I nodded my head and it went on like that me asking questions and them answering.

* * *

I was having such a good time with my new parents that it didn't even occur to me how much time I spent here until my phone rang. I sighed in annoyance and picked it up.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Logan screamed, I heard a faint click as it was being put on speaker phone.

"Well hello to you to Logan, good morning." I said sarcastically.

"He has every right to be mad Bella." This time it was Jasper, always the calm one." We go up to your room to see if you wanted to go eat breakfast with us, we knocked no answer and your room was empty with the window open. They had every right to panic.

""Well why would you ask me to breakfast vampires don't even eat." I said trying to avoid the topic. It didn't work and I saw my parents shake their heads at me smiling.

"Isabella Marie Swan, tell us where you are and why you are there!" this time Victor yelled.

"You wouldn't even believe me if I told you." I retorted. Oh great we are going to get into a big argument here. As if Carlisle could tell he interrupted.

"Alright relax you two. Bella why don't you meet us on the field about a mile away from the school." **(I know this is New York, but just imagine that the school is surrounded by trees)** I put my hand over the speaker and mouthed if my parents wanted to go meet them, they nodded there heads enthusiastically.

"Alright we will be there in a few minutes."

"Wait what do you mean by we?" the voice kept going on but I closed my phone and stood up.

"You know that is very rude Isabella." Mom said in a joking manner, but stood up and brushed the leaves and dirt off of her. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever mom." Her eyes light up so bright they could be seen during the darkest of nights.

"You fell comfortable calling us that now." Dad questioned.

"Of curse dad, now come on time to meet my family."

While running there I told them all about the Edward situation. Mom said that I should forgive him and be with him, whatever makes me happy. Dad says he'll get a gun with bullets that can hurt vampires. I just laughed at that statement. I slow to a walk when we are about five feet away. I give them a reassuring smile and step out into the clearing. Thankfully before anyone can start on a rampage of questions as to why I'm still wearing the same clothes as yesterday and why I was out so late last night, my parents step through. They step up next to me and we keep walking until we are about ten feet away from everyone. Mom grabs my hand and I squeeze back reassuringly, she smiles slightly. I take a deep breath.

"Shane, Claire. These are my brothers Logan and Victor. Those are the Cullen's Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward." Another deep breath." You guys these are Shane and Claire. My parents." I look up at them but all they can do is stare. After a few minutes no one has spoken. Was it possible for vampires to go into shock?

"What?!" they all screamed together. And so I proceeded to tell them there whole story. Why they left, how old they were, what they have been doing. Ironically enough they were changed into immortal mutants by Stryker hoping that they would find me and bring me back to him. After a few years they realized his trick and ran from him and now the past few decades they have been searching for me and found out where I was by a new born before we had the war with James. After an hour of explaining they were getting more comfortable about the idea of my parents. I stood up tapped Edward's shoulder twice and walked back into the woods not looking back, I knew he would follow. Sure enough after a few minutes of walking I turned around to face the Greek God himself.

"I need to tell you something." I said my voice barely above a whisper. He nodded his head in encouragement. Man this was one hell of a week. __


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry(10000000000000) I hope that can help you understand how sorry I am for this major delay. The stupid fanfiction site was not letting me post anything. So I'm so sorry. To make sure there will be not be a delay for the next chapter this will be the last chapter. Before you pull out your guns and grenade launchers I'm combining both of the chapters so that this will be the last chapter of Silver X. Thank you to all my loyal fans, I hope you like the last chapter.**

**Chapter 22: A Bittersweet Ending**

_**Previously:**_

_**"I need to tell you something." I said my voice barely above a whisper. He nodded his head in encouragement. Man this was one hell of a week.**_

**NOW: BPOV**

Okay breathe, just breathe. I looked over at my family and the Cullen's and started walking toward the thick outline of the forest for more privacy, Edward followed willingly. When we were a mile away I walked about ten feet in front of Edward biting my lip, contemplating what to do. Edward was waiting patiently, knowing I needed to think for a minute. Okay just tell him, for once in your life Isabella Marie swan be happy! My thoughts shouted at me.

I stopped, still ten feet away and looked up at him. Just say something, stop being afraid. I can't believe this I have fought in wars and seen the most frightening people in the world and your afraid to talk now.

"I love you" I whispered, but with his vampire hearing he heard. See now was that so hard. Before I could blink Edward was in front of me, one of his hands behind my neck and one on my cheek. He leaned forward a couple of inches before he stopped. I pouted mentally and as if he could read my mind he smirked. He opened his eyes and I got immediately lost in the sea of topaz.

"So does this mean you trust me?" He said in a joking matter. I rolled my eyes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. His eyes were still half closed when I reopened mine.

"Does that answer you question?" I replied. He just smiled his crooked smile that made me go weak in the knees. Edward kissed me harder and longer. "I'll take that as a yes." And then I threw my arms around his neck bringing my lips back up to his. Our lips moved feverishly from all the want and need over all that time we were apart. There was heat, passion, and of course fireworks. Our kiss slowed and he pecked my lips a few more times before he rested his head against mine.

"I love you too." he murmured. "Always have, always will." And we kissed again. But this one was more slow and full of love instead of our previous one, but I could definitely get used to both. "We should probably go back before they start wondering where we are." I sighed but nodded anyway. we walked back holding hands. When we got back to the clearing everyone stopped talking and stared at us. More specifically our hands. My brothers expressions were happy that I found someone. Rose smiling lightly, Emmett looked like his face was going to break in half, Jasper looked like he was going to be bouncing up and down from all the excitement he was getting from all the emotions, Alice was bouncing up and down. Esme, Carlisle, and Claire were smiling at us brightly and my dads was blank. After a few minutes of silence dad finally broke it.

"So does this mean I don't need to get my gun with special bullets to shoot him with." He said so seriously everyone burst out laughing except Edward, he looked terrified.

"Hey" I said touching his cheek. He turned towards me." He was just joking, you need to relax." His shoulders dropped and he smiled.

The rest of the day was spent talking about my parents, Stryker, and of course my favorite Edward and I's relationship. We couldn't be qualified as boyfriend and girlfriend it seemed like so much more than that.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2 weeks later

I was reading my all time favorite book Wuthering Heights, leaned up against Edward, while he was just twirling my hair absent mindly. All of a sudden there was a pounding on the door. I marked the page and tried to get up but Edwards arms tightened around my waist. I tried again he just held tighter. The pounding became louder and faster.

"just let them knock. Don't go." Edward whined. I just laughed and used my telekinesis to get his arms off of me. He just pouted.

"I don't want to be rude Eddie." He just frowned at me.

"You know I hate being called that."

"You used to let me call you that all the time." I stated, he opened his mouth but before he could protest the door flew off its hinges and into the wall. I turned around to face Gambit, Logan, and Victor. "Can I help you? Oh and your paying for that." I said gesturing towards the door.

"We know were Stryker is" Gambit said. My eyes widened and Edward was at my side instantly. "He's at a place in Downers Grove, Illinois. An old factory. we can get there before he laves again which means we can finally ends this." As soon as he finished the sentence I ran to my closet and started stuffing in clothes in a carry on bag and rushed back out.

"Okay lets go."

"Don't you want to think about this love." Edward said.

"Edward we may never get a chance like this again. If we can get to him it will be a major shock and we can beat him. we would finally have the advantage, not him." As soon as I finished everyone and I do mean everyone came with bags, Alice skipped to Edward and handed him a bag. "Gambit can you get all of us there?"

"Piece of cake, everyone grab hands and hang on." I grabbed Edward's hand along with Storm's and felt that familiar dropping before we landed on the ground. Stryker was in an old factory in a place that was being renovated, but no one was there and nothing close for miles, so we don't have to be quiet.

"Okay The Cullen's, Shane and Claire will come with me to go to the west side. The rest of you east. We know that Stryker is trying to steal peoples powers so there will be prisoners. Our main priority is to get them out. And anyone who gets in your way kill them, there is no point in reasoning with them, their minds are made up. Oh and don't die." They all nodded and we headed off.

After ten minutes I picked up on thoughts that seemed to come from children. Edward and I looked at each other and followed their thoughts. After a few minutes we found kids my age, younger, and older were wearing white gowns as thin as sheets. All of them deprived form sleep, shivering, and starving. They looked up at us frightened. I stepped forward by the bars of their cell.

"It's all right, we are here to help. Were going to get you out of here. There is also a doctor here." Carlisle came forward." If any of you need medical attention immediately go to him. If you can wait we will get you healed right away back at our home." They nodded shyly, anything to get out of this place.

"Ooh can I break open the door?" Emmett said with his hand up. Even in the most serious situation Emmett can still relieve some of the tension.

"Go right ahead." I said. After saying the story and breaking open the doors 20 more times we got all of them on this side. Gambit has the rest. Walking out we got them warmer clothes 10 feet from the door I stopped. Edward stopped escorting the kids out and came to me.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Um I'm going to check if there are anymore people. I'll be right back. And don't worry." I turned around, he had worry in his eyes. And even though he didn't want to believe it somewhere deep inside him knew I was going to face Stryker once and for all.

* * *

There were no more kids but I found Stryker's office. His scent was the strongest here, almost to strong. I opened the door and flicked on the light. I gasped as I saw Stryker's pale bloodless body in front of me. But I held no remorse for him, he deserved this, even though I wanted to do it. Even though I had super hearing I felt for his pulse. Nothing. I sighed standing back up.

"I bet you wished that you killed him" said a cool, silk voice. I turned around and there was Levi leaning against the door frame. Smiling casually. "I'm guessing you want to end this once and for all." He stood up straight and I nodded. "Well let this be our last fight and he lunged. Remembering his fighting skills, they were always the same. Lung, lung, punch, kick, grab neck and pin. But I was ready and faster and in a matter of seconds I had him pinned to the floor on his stomach.

"The last fight. say hi to Stryker for me, will ya?" And twisted off his head. Just to be safe I ripped off his arms and legs. Feeling for a liter, my pockets were empty.

"Here I thought you might need this." Edward said. He threw me the liter and I lit Levi's body. I went into Edwards awaiting arms.

"It's finally over." I looked at the flaming body and the bloodless body. I let out a shaky breath. "Let's go home." And we left that horrid place and back to New York.

Finally over.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20 years later

I sighed looking down at the tombstone. Tears silently streaming down my face.

_Charles Xavier_

_1934-2009_

_Beloved teacher and mentor. We will remember him forever._

Right next to his was Scott's. He couldn't keep out all the repressed memories of Jean forever and he killed himself. Charles died about a week and a half ago. It was hard losing him, he helped me in one of my hardest times.

Something bright shined in my eye. I looked down at my left hand smiling at my ring. 1 year after the Stryker thing ended Edward proposed and of course Alice went all out. The wedding was amazing. Nothing bad or life threatening has happened and it was oddly peaceful. Wiping away the last stray tears I walked back.

As a thanks for killing Stryker out major threat, they offered they Cullen's a part here at the academy. We got a big room more like a mini house in the school. It was all the Cullen's, Logan, Victor, their wives (yes they got married too) Mary and Fran. An sometimes Gambit visited. we were all a big happy family. Speaking of family Claire and Shane are celebrating their 143 anniversary together. Opening the door everyone was huddled over something.

"Hello love" Edward said kissing me. I smiled but before I could say a word Logan dragged me over to their huddle.

"Charles all left us something. I got an anger management ball and a sword back from when I was 'mortal'. Victor got some old war stories and some throwing knives that are made of adamatium and yours is right here." It was a wooden box with a black ribbon tied around it. I untied the string and opened the box and smiled at what was laying against the black velvet.

"What is it?" I held it up for everyone to see.

"A Silver X"

**THE END**

**Thank you to all my loyal viewers sorry again for the delay. Hoped you liked the last chapter. Bye and keep a look out for REBEL GIRL It will be poster around next week. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!**


	23. Update kinda

Hey everybody I want you to know that this is not a real chapter! Again this is not a real chapter! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm not writing for Twilight anymore! No more updates, no more messages (besides this of course) nothing.

But...

If you did like my writing style and ability to pull you in even though you didn't really care for the story (somehow I can do that) then I wanted to let you all know that I'm writing my own original story on a site called wattpad

My username is OptionalAngel (kinda corny)

My stories name is 'What's Your Price?'

And below will be a summary, I would appreciate it if you could check it out and give me feedback on it. Good, bad, horrendous, you get my drift. If not then that's okay and sorry for wasting your time. Oh and as you know suck at summaries!

Summary: Con artist. Mechanic. Thief. Illusionist. Hacker. Assassin. Interesting enough yet? No? Then how about this, my name is Aura Carter I used to go to college but that was before Lockstar came in. Lockstar is an organization that puts a price on people's heads and sells them. They are kind of like Ebay, oh and they want me because I'm a hacker.

Still not interesting enough?

The other people on the 'list' want my help to take them down.

Still haven't got your attention?

They need me to track down notorious assassin Valentin of the Lamour cult who is famed for killing his every target. They want his help in taking down Lockstar.

Still haven't got you?

Valentin is all for it but see's me as a liability that needs to be taken care of.

Have I got your attention?


End file.
